Illumination irréversible
by Lorcan Skyzonet
Summary: I/ Erebor a été reprise. Fili et Kili semble s'être un peu éloigné. Heureusement le frère ainé tente de faire de son mieux pour être présent malgré ses devoirs et Kili veut absolument se rendre utile auprès de son frère. II/Une petite négligence de la part de Fili va les entrainer tout les deux dans une situation des plus gênante.ce qui va relativement les rapprocher.. un peu trop.
1. Partie I :Au petit retour

**Lorcan Skyzonet** : _Bonjour/bonsoir. Pour m'avoir accordé votre temps, je tiens officiellement à vous remercier, vous lecteurs bien généreux et bien gentils. Veuillez m'accorder votre grâce, les fautes d'orthographes ne sont pas volontaires. Malgré mes vains efforts, il semble que j'en ferais toujours. Je vous prie de bien vouloir être indulgent à mon égard pour cette première fanfiction. Si ces écrits peuvent vous apporter ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment de divertissement, je serais l'homme le plus comblé. Bien à vous, Lorcan._

**Rappel**: _Ce ci sera un yaoi avec des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas.. et peut-être (quasiment sûr) que je mettrai un lemon._

_**PS :** SPOIL de ma fic :J_e me devais de vous dire que le plus intéressant commence à partir de chapitre 5... les premiers chapitres sont là pour comprendre les sentiments des deux personnages et leur relation fraternel au chapitre 1 et 2 c'est kili, le chapitre 3 c'est Fili et le chapitre 4 c'est leur réconciliation = pour les jeunes filles qui aiment les romans à l'eau de rose

... et au chapitre 5 un objet précieux a été volé et la suite racontera ce qu'ils devront faire pour le récupérer... disons que c'est cette méthode qui les rapprochera = pour les jeunes filles sadiques qui aiment quand l'histoire est pimenté.

** Donc si les premiers chapitres vous ennuis, lisez au moins le chapitre 5 pour voir si cette fic vous plait ou non.**

**Couple** : _FiliXKili_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Tout était calme. Trop calme comme qui dirait.

Pour certains, cette tranquillité était un signe avant coureur d'une terrible tempête. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être en paix et croire en permanence que tout prendra fin à un moment ou un autre.

Oh, à première vue, rien ne laissait penser au pire.

Erebor avait été reprise, tous avaient fait leur deuil et continuaient à vivre tranquillement.

La montagne s'était repeuplée rapidement. Il y avait des naissances et de vieux nains qui rendaient leur dernier soupir près de leur famille avec un sourire qui disait "je peux partir, j'ai bien vécu".

Non, il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté-ci... ni même du coté du roi. Thorin Ecu-de-chêne avait mérité sa place. Après son exploit, personne ne pouvait - ne voulait- contredire sa légitimité sur le trône.

Ce n'était ni un tortionnaire, ni un niais... il était juste.

Les humains d'à coté n'étaient pas non plus un problème. Même si les relations restaient un peu tendues, des échanges se créaient, une confiance naissait petit à petit... non, les humains étaient de bons compagnons pour les nains (un peu trop sentimentaux et conciliant, mais bon...).

Quant aux elfes, une espèce qui resterait à jamais "le chat noir" des nains, pour l'instant aucun véritable conflit n'était survenu. Ce n'était pas le grand amour, dirons nous ; et lorsqu'un nain croisait un elfe, il ne lui plantait pas sa hache ou son épée à travers sa face d'efféminé. Et les elfes ne laissaient pas non plus échapper leurs flèches sur les grosses bedaines des nains.

On appellerait plutôt ça : "une coexistence pacifique".

Non, non, il n'y avait vraiment aucun problème... du moins, pas extérieurement...

En fait, c'était à l'intérieur même d'Erebor, plus précisément dans les demeures royales et leurs alentours.

Oui, Balin avait peur... Voilà plusieurs jours que personne ne s'était plaint des jeunes princes.

Ces deux chérubins qui passaient leur temps à ennuyer tout ce qui avait deux jambes et une barbe, une description correspondante à tout nain digne de ce nom.

Bah, ce n'était jamais bien méchant... mais c'était souvent très, très, trèèèèèèès agaçant. Les pitreries (d'une diversité qui surprenait toujours le vieux nain) des deux frères s'étaient répandues comme une légende urbaine. Tout le monde craignait, un jour ou l'autre, d'être une de leurs futures victimes.

Même Thorin ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ces désastres. Et ce, malgré toutes les punitions, qui étaient toutes aussi diverses et aussi surprenantes que les bêtises des deux jeunes nains. A croire que c'était de famille...

En tout cas, cette tranquillité était des plus agréables... mais des plus inattendues.

En y réfléchissant, tout aurait dû recommencer au retour du prince Kili. Celui-ci avait été autorisé, après maintes supplications et quelques bouderies, à passer quelques semaines chez les elfes de Vertbois pour voir, cette fois, l'entière magnificence du palais de Thrandruil. La vue depuis les cachots ne l'avait pas contenté manifestement. Et puis il avait promis d'aller rendre visite à son amie Tauriel.

Et après deux mois d'absence, il était enfin de retour à la maison.

Pendant ce temps, son frère ainé Fili s'était un peu plus intéressé aux fonctions administratives auprès de son oncle et roi Thorin... jusqu'à s'y plonger totalement.

Et là... il ne se passait rien.

Balin voyait souvent Kili traîner dans les longs couloirs. Seul, les pieds lourds et la tête baissée. Une petite mine imprégnée sur son visage presque imberbe. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés et mal coiffés qu'il laissait tomber en avant. Il s'ennuyait, il était triste et déambulait dans le château, sans but.

Il passait ses journées en allant à droite et à gauche.

Le matin il allait voir Bombur aux cuisines, lui donnant de temps en temps un coup de main. Puis il se rendait à la bibliothèque où Balin le voyait lire (une rareté pour un nain), la tête retenue nonchalamment par sa main, et les yeux las qui s'attardaient sur les pages jaunies par les siècles. Il lui arrivé ensuite d'aller aux écuries pour tresser, coiffer, caresser ou tout simplement parler aux poneys. Certaines fois, il passait même par les jardins et se calait à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Il passait tous les jours par la salle d'entraînement, celle qui avait vu ses progrès martiaux quand il s'entraînait encore avec son frère et son oncle, il y a presque un an de cela. Maintenant, il restait seul toute la journée. Et Balin en était désolé.

Mais ce que Balin ignorait, c'est que Kili entrapercevait son frère adoré tout les soirs avant de se coucher. Systématiquement, il se remettait à sourire lorsqu'il voyait son Fili près de sa chambre. Systématiquement, il lui souhaitait, d'une voix enjouée qui l'avait toujours caractérisée, une bonne nuit... et systématiquement, son frère lui répondait "toi aussi" d'un air évasif avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et laissait de nouveau Kili dans sa solitude.

Eux qui étaient pourtant inséparables, fusionnels comme certains diraient. Deux frères collés l'un à l'autre.

Mais Fili avait pris son envol en laissant Kili dans le nid...

* * *

_Lisez la suite bon sang, ne vous arrêter pas en si bon chemins, compagnons. ;)_


	2. Un cauchemar en cuisine

**Lorcan Skyzonet** : _(voir chapitre 1) Allons, un peu d'endurance, fichtre! Il n'est pas de meilleures intentions que les miennes :X Très chers lecteur, tout ceci n'est qu'un avant-gout. Vous n'allez pas juger le diner juste en ayant manger l'apéritif? Profitez des longs écrits qui vous sont offert._

**Rappel** : _bien sûr que c'est du yaoi. Goinfres! Tout le charme de cette fiction viendra à point nommé..._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Du coté de Bombur :

Dés le matin Bombur soupirait. Pourtant il était chez lui, si on peut appeler les cuisines ainsi. Les nains venaient à tout heure pour s'empiffrer les « petits » plats qu'il preparait avec soin. Cuisiner le sanglier, le porc, le poulet, le canard, le cerf de temps en temps, et bien d'autres viandes avec les diverses sauces qu'il inventait, le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il était comme ça, la bouffe et lui, c'est une véritable histoire d'amour.

Et depuis quelques jours, le prince Kili venait empiéter sur son territoire.

Au début, il entrait aux cuisines avec un grand sourir, prenait une chaise pour s'installer à l'une des tables de travaille et grignoter ce que lui servait Bombur. Puis le fait que Kili (rappellons encore une fois que c'est un prince) lui propose son aide l'avait quelque peu surpris. Mais comment dire non à une paire de bras qui ne demande qu'à être explotée ? Du coup lorsqu'un autre nain passait par là, il avait le loisir d'apercevoir Bombur penché sur ses œuvres d'art culinaire… et Kili à la plonge. Il ne manquait plus que Thorin dans le rôle de serveur pour donner un peu plus de ridicule à la scène.

Bon, avoir un peu d'aide ce n'est jamais déplaisant. C'est pas comme si une foule se précipitait et se bousculait pour avoir l'immensel' honneur de récurer les fameuses casseroles de Bombur.

Ce qui l'ennuyait en revanche, c'était Kili en lui-même. Une vraie pipelette, un sacré moulin à parole. C'était à se demander si il ne le faisait pas exprés…

Et bien non ! Kili était véritablement absorbé par ce qu'il disait…. Mais tout ses monologues exaspérait aux plus point l'imposant cuisinier.

Dans les premiers temps, il avait demander si des changements étaient survenus durant sa longue absence. Puis il s'était mis à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé chez les Elfes de Vertbois. D'abord il avait commencer à décrire le palais du roi Thranduil, racontant les moindres détails de l'édifice. Bombur en avait retenu que les toilettes étaient exigües, que la salle du trône était plus petite que celle d'Erebor (fierté naine après tout) et que la cuisine ne comportait aucun fournil. Coment faire griller un beau morceau de viande si il n'y avait pas de quoi le faire chauffer ? C'est lorsque Kili lui avit débité toutes les cochonneries que se farcissaient les elfes que la raison lui était parvenue. Pas besoin de feu pour manger de l'herbe. Pauvres d'eux, même les poneys étaient mieux nourris ici.

Ah ça, il se souvenait de leur « festin » à Fondcomb ! Si il avit mis la main sur le cuisinier – appelons plutôt ça un jardinier – nul doute qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde. Et puis quelle ennuie ! Ambiance pourrie garantie ! Et leur « musique de fond », c'était à en devenir fou. Heureusement que Bofur avait pris les choses en mains !

Bref, Kili s'extasiait sur des choses que Bombur ne comprenait pas… mais au moins son sourire faisait chaud au cœur.

Car après, ce fut une tout autre paire de manche. Le jeune prince était devenu bien maussade.

Tout les matins il se ramenait avec une mine éplorée, et travaillait au rythme d'un viel escargot. Une fois il avait même failli fondre en larme sur la belle assiette d'agneau que lui avait servi Bombur.

Et au lieu de raconter ses habituelles anecdoctes elfiques, il se plaignait maintenant de sa solitude, de l'absence de son frère, de son ennui… et encore de l'absence de son frère. Pour conclure, Bombur était devenu malgré lui le psychologue d'un Kili déprimé.

Tout cela perturbait bien son travail et certains nains venaient se plaindre des plats devenus récemment fades…

Vivement que Kili se reprenne… Pour l'instant, il répétait chaque matin que Fili l'avait abandonné et pris son envol sans lui.

Du coté des poneys :

L'air inquièt de son petit frère Ori lui laissait penser que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il lui tirer la manche en lui répetant sans cesse « vient, Nori, c'est grave, vient voir ».

Arrivé aux écuries, Ori l'amena auprés d'un des poney qui ne cessait de se frotter l'oreille contre le mur.

- Regarde ! regarde Nori… qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? C'est grave ?

- Mais non, Ori. Ce n'est rien… son oreille doit juste siffler.

* * *

_Nan mais en plus faudrait que je vous remercie? Après tout c'est moi qui perd du temps à partager mes idées, espèces d'ingraaaaat..._

_... Calme toi, Lorcan... Zen... des petites reviews ? *_* please... Je vous en priiiiiiiiiiiiie T/O/T ne m'abandonnait pas maintenaaaaaant... Le chapitre 3 ne demande qu'à être lu. Vous l'entendez? hein, vous l'entendeeeeeez?_

_... - - ' nan sérieusement... merci_


	3. Quand on se tourne les pouces

**Lorcan Skyzonet** :_ Merci pour ceux/celles qui ont eut la délicate attention de venir lire ce chapitre. Nous nous mettons à présent du coté de Fili... oui, même vous, jeune demoiselles éplorées par la tristesse de votre adorable Kili - ... si vous voulez.. je suis là... pour... compatir... (sourire charmeur et dans les yeux une lueur perverse gnégnégné)_

**Rappel** : _je vous rappel qu'il faut lire pour le bien être de votre cerveau en pleine croissance._

* * *

Chapitre 3

Comment cela avait-il commencé déjà ? oh, c'est vrai… c'était quelques jours avant que Kili ne parte pour Vertbois, voir ses amis elfes. Non, rectification, son amiE elfe ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver à celle-là ? D'abord elle était rousse – Fili trouvait que les cheveux bruns étaient bien plus jolis… comme ceux de son frère par exemple – et, outre ce problème capilaire, elle était trop grande, trop maigre, sa peau trop laiteuse…. Elle était « trop », et tout ce qui est « trop » n'est pas bon….

Quand ils avaient défait le dragon, repris la montagne solitaire et que la vie reprenait son cours pour les nains, ils vivaient comme des rois.. ou plutôt des princes. Tous les matins son jeune frère venait le réveiller, et inlassablement ils se rendormaient ensemble blottis sous les draps de soie. Puis ils se levaient tranquillement pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dans les couloirs, on leur servait des « bonjours princes » et des « comment allez vous ce matin, princes » et ils ne s'en lassaient jamais ! Ils passaient toutes leures journées ensemble : ils chassaient dans les vertes forêts qui abondaient de petits animaux en tout genre. Il leur arrivait de temps à autre de reprendre leur amures et leur épées pour s'entraîner gentiment. Ils allaient aussi pêcher parfois, sans se faire repérer des humains, ou bien ils aimaient flemmarder au soleil en parlant de tout et de rien. Cette époque où il suffisait d'être tout simplement à deux pour se sentir vivants et heureux, comme ils l'avaient toujours été, le vrai paradis.

Et il arrivait parfois… en fait c'était assez fréquent (voire deux ou trois fois par semaine), que Kili ait cette petite lueur dans les yeux, et ce petit sourire sournois que Fili connaissait parfaitement bien. Et s'ensuivait alors deux petits mots qui trainaient en longueur « … diiiiiis…. Filiiiiiii…. ». Alors à partir de ce moment, ils se livraient à leur petit jeu… et les autres nains en pâtissaient. Plus la tâche se révélait insurmontable, plus ils s'en amusaient. Mais même les farces les plus classiques étaient bien assez drôle pour ces deux nains malicieux. Fléaux d'Erebor, c'est un titre à conserver !

Et un matin, Fili se leva tard dans la matinée !... cela revenait à dire que son petit frère n'était pas venu le reveiller…. Et cela revenait à dire que ce jour ne serait en rien banal. Effectivement, l'instinct de Fili ne l'avait pas trompé. Il avait surpris son oncle et son frère durant une conversation des plus… animées… Les deux voix masculines se confondaient en cris, en rugissements même, en un horrible vacarme. Entre les « J'IRAI » et les « NON » tonitruants, on ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Premièrement, Kili était allé « parler » à Thorin sans lui, deuxièmement, Thorin niait en boucle sans prendre le temps de respirer et troisièmement, Fili sentait que Orcrist n'allait pas tarder à sortir de son fourreau. Alors dites-moi… comment ne pas être inquiet ?

Après avoir tenté de calmer ces deux energumènes, le jeune héritier ne savait plus quoi penser. Ainsi, Kili avait une envie subite d'aller passer un séjour chez les Elfes ? Thorin ne voyait pas cette idée d'un bon œil. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ces elfes, tant que ce n'était pas inévitable. Et imaginer Kili avec une elfe était insupportable. Il pretextait qu'un prince n'était pas censé partir à tout va avec n'importe qui. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose de facheux durant son voyage ? Et si ce Thranduil se servait de lui pour maintenir Thorin sous la peur ? «Non et non. Un prince d'Erebor se doit de rester à Erebor ».

Quant à Kili, il n'en démordait pas non plus. De toutes façons, ce n'était que pour un temps, histoire de revoir Tauriel (en lui rapellant qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie) et Legolas (…. Ok lui c'est juste parce qu'il devra se le coltiner - -'). Ils resteront à ses cotés…. Et puis Fili resterait à Erebor, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème si l'un des deux princes si précieux quittait la famille pour un petit moment.

VOILA ! ce point là, ce dernier point avait fait tilter Fili : son frère adoré, son mignon petit Kili à lui, voulait partir chez les elfes pour une période inderterminée…. Et sans lui ! Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Lorque Kili avait rencontré sa première copine, il avait prié Fili de l'accompagner. Lorsque Fili avait dû commencer les cours avec Balin, il avait préférer attendre que Kili grandisse pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Lorsque Kili se fourrait dans de sale draps, Fili était toujours derrière lui. Et même lorsque Kili avait été blessé par la flèche empoissoné des orcs, Fili avait bien précisé que sa place était auprés de son frère….

Alors pourquoi, d'un coup, il voulait aller quelque part sans lui… sans même lui en avoir parlé au préalable ? Est-ce que Kili craignait que son frère s'énerve ? qu'il ne soit pas d'accord ? Oui, il n'était pas d'accord. Pas en qui concerne le long voyage, il savait très bien que le jeune nain avait une étrange fascination pour ces douces créatures. Non, il n'était pas d'accord pour le laisser y aller sans lui. Il était son frère, son double… n'est ce pas ? Il l'avait toujours cru en tout cas… et il était persuadé que cette relation durerait jusqu'à leur mort.. s'était-il trompé ? D'un autre coté, ce serait (très) égoiste de sa part de ne pas prendre en compte les sentiments et les envies de son frère cadet… si Kili voulait y aller seul, alors son grand frère se devait de le défendre et de prendre son parti…. Qu'importe ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Le bonheur de Kili passait avant tout.

Au final, Thorin le lui avait permis en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre avec ses elfes et de ne pas en ramener lorsqu'il decidera de revenir auprès de SA famille… Au fond, il fallait le comprendre… Kili était son petit chouchou… et cela ne dérangeait nullement le jeune nain blond… au moins Kili était protégé, non pas par un, mais par deux nains… Et là, il s'en allait… il avait décidé de lui-même de prendre son envol loin de ses protecteurs… loin de son frère…

Lors de son départ, il ne pouvait qu'approuver la décision qu'avait prise Kili. Il lui avait alors souhaité bon voyage… et les adieux s'étaient éternisés.. entre les câlins répétés de Fili, les recommandations de Thorin… et encore les câlins de Fili, il fût à un moment donné obligé de leur fausser compagnie pour enfin prendre la route. Kili avait amené avec lui trois compagnons qui souhaitaient également rencontrer les elfes.

Ainsi, Fili se retrouvait désormais seul. Jamais encore Erebor ne lui avait semblé aussi gigantesque… et vide. Sans sa lumière, sans sa joie, sans son sourire et son rire enjoué qui retentissaient dans les longs corridors, sans son jeune frère… Erebor était vide. Et jamais encore il ne s'était autant ennuyé.

Dans les premiers jours, il s'était laissé allé… Il passait son temps à dormir… à manger… à marcher dans les couloirs comme lorsqu'il était avec Kili… il re dormait…. Puis il remangait…. Et enfin… il dormait encore. Et toujours, toujours, il passait un petit moment aux fenêtres espérant voir son frère au loin. Les jours passaient. Et lorsque Thorin le trouva dans cet état délabré, il ne se priva pas pour lui faire la morale… « … le prince hériter… gnagnagna…. secoues toi…. gnagnagna… bouges… » Bref, des mots qui sonnaient bien creux pour Fili.

Puis, il commenca à se lasser de cette vie larvaire. Il essaya de chercher quelque chose pour l'occuper. Pendant un temps il se mit au service de Bombur, qui avait toujours une tonne de boulot aux cuisines. Mais sa maladresse ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé… au bout d'une dizaine d'assiettes cassées, Bombur l'avait congédié.

Aux écuries, les poneys ne l'appréciaient guère… Le jardin et la bibliothèque ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Quand à s'entrainer, les poupées de chiffons n'étaient pas vraiment causantes. Et à force de nettoyer son armure, il risquait bien de l'abîmer plus qu'autre chose.

N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire ? Après tout il était prince, et l'héritier de surcroît. Le moment semblait opportun pour apprendre les ficelles du métier de Roi… si on peut appeler ça un métier bien sûr. Il demanda alors à son oncle de lui confier quelques affaires, quelques choses qu'il pourrait lui laisser faire. Après tout Thorin n'avait personne à qui reléguer ses problèmes… il serait peut-être temps de responsabiliser Fili.

Thorin, après une longue reflexion et une bonne dose de courage, accéda à la demande de son jeune neveu. En réalité, Fili était un nain plutôt serieux et attentif quand son frère n'était pas à ses cotés pour l'embrigader dans ses enfantillages. Et comme attendu, Fili se retrouva à la tête du royaume au coté de son oncle. De jour en jour, ses responsabilités se multipliaient.

Lorsque Kili était enfin de retour, son frère n'avait même pas le temps de le questionner sur son voyage. Il s'avérait que Fili était bien trop absorbé par les affaires du royaume... Entre les missives qu'il recevait de la Moria, les travaux d'Erebor à superviser, les marchandises à vérifier, les différentes réunions à assister, les personnages influents à acceuillir, les échanges à controler avec les autres espèces, les criminels à juger, les nombreuses petites demandes des citadins…. Comment Thorin faisait-il avant de partager les besognes ? Il ne voyait pas les heures défiler, et il fallait toujours lui rappeler qu'il se faisait tard…. Bon évidemment, lorqu'on se reveillait dans les alentours de midi, on perdait un temps précieux. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas travailler le matin… si ce n'était pas son frère qui venait le réveiller, personnes d'autre ne pouvait. Et lorsqu'un serviteur avait tenté de le faire, Fili s'était montré très luciférien… alors il avait décidé, pour lui-même et pour autrui, de verrouiller sa porte… et cette nouvelle habitude ne s'était malheureusement pas perdue lorsque Kili était revenu… mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Fili était trop occupé et fatigué… et en même temps envouté par ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Et lorqu'il avait mauvaise conscience envers son frère, il lui revenait toujours en tête que Kili n'était plus un enfant, qu'il avait choisi de lui-même d'avancer, et Fili ne pouvait l'en empêcher… alors mieux valait se replonger dans ses occupations.. il prendrait une petite heure pour rester avec son frère demain… c'est ce qu'il se disait chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher, au moment où son petit frère lui souhaitait une bonne nuit…

* * *

_... euh... qu'est ce qu'on doit dire déjà? ~_

_ben en premier merci Nerwen pour tes reviews._

_Quand j'étais pas encore inscrit et que je voyais les pseudo-auteurs décrire leur joie d'avoir des reviews, je me suis dit : c'est bon t'excites pas, c'est juste un message._

_Et bien maintenant je comprends -/- j'ai crié comme une fangirl lorsque j'ai reçu une review et que j'ai aperçus le nombre de vu... plus d'une centaine..._

_ouais bon... faut pas aller le crier sur tout les toits... même si j'ai saoulé mon pote avec..._

_Bref comme j'écris en cours et que je le réécris le soir... ça doit faire dans les deux chapitres la semaine... ouais celle-ci risque de pas être courte... je préfères bien mettre les bases.._

_PS: tu as raison Nerwen.. mais moi j'irais directement voir Fili pour lui donner une bonne leçon ;P merci encore_

_Et vous les autres là, postait aussi! nan mais, un peu de reconnaissance fait pas mal au c***... et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes_ - -'


	4. Cette satanée porte

**Lorcan Skyzonet :**_ Voilà une suite... quoi dire de plus, vous n'avez qu'à la lire..._

**Rappel :** _Je n'ai pas voulu faire un Kili violent, il n'enfonce donc pas cette porte. Un peu de respect pour le mobilier tout de même._

* * *

Chapitre 4

Deux semaines. Il lui avait laissé deux semaines. Balin lui avait bien expliqué que Fili était trop occupé et qu'il était préférable de lui laisser le temps de tout régler. Deux semaines, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Pour Kili, ces deux semaines avaient été un véritable enfer, une lente agonie, une torture pire que la mort.

Alors aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette attente. Fallait-il qu'il le supplie ? Qu'il se mette à genoux ? Qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ? Qu'il fasse une crise de nerfs au beau millieu des couloirs pour attirer l'attention de son grand frère ? Par Mahal, aujourd'hui c'en était fini !

La première phase de son plan : trouver Fili.

Il traversa à grandes enjambées les corridors de pierre jusqu'à la salle du trône. Son oncle Thorin était debout, en compagnie de Dwalin. Quatre gardes étaient postés aux deux portes, leurs lances tenues en main, immobiles comme des statues de marbre. Que lui importait s'ils parlaient sérieusement (quelque chose en rapport avec une caravane et une attaque de gobelins). Et bien il n'attendrait pas une seconde de plus.

« … sur un groupe, au nord de la grande route. » précisa Dwalin d'un air grave.

« alors il faut… » Mais Kili ne laissa pas Thorin fournir une quelconque solution au problème.

« Où est Fili ? »

Son impatience et sa colère lui avaient donné le courage (ou l'inconscience) de surprendre son oncle. Mais face à l'expression de ce dernier, les yeux foudroyants et la machoire crispée, Kili perdait peu à peu son assurance.

Thorin, aussi surprenant soit-il, ne s'enerva pas… mais poussa plutôt un long soupir.

« Kili, je suis occupé là ! »

« Je cherche Fili depuis plus d'une heure ! Savez-vous où il est ? »

Dwalin s'immisca dans leur conversation : « Il est tôt, il doit encore se trouver dans sa chambre »

Le jeune nain était pour le moins étonné. Il s'était imaginé son frère se levant à l'aube, habillé de sa belle armure, dégageant une aura princière, à la tête d'un groupe de nains aguerris et traversant Erebor fièrement à la vue de tous… sauf de lui. Il était donc encore dans les bras de Morphée ? Et pourtant, le premier matin, il avait fait face à une porte verrouillée alors qu'il tentait d'aller réveiller son frère comme à son habitude… Il était donc à portée de main depuis tout ce temps… Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir.

Il partit aussi prestement qu'il était venu. Dwalin et Thorin avaient repris leur conversation après un dernier regard inquiet en direction du jeune nain au cheveux bruns. Kili marchait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait mais cela ne suffisait plus, la pression, l'angoisse et la peur le reprenaient. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, son allure s'était multipliée. Il courait désormais, comme si une horde d'orcs le poursuivait, comme si, arrivé devant la chambre de Fili, il serait enfin en sécurité .

Epuisé par cette course effrénée, le souffle saccadé et le cœur battant comme un tambour de guerre, il respirait difficilement. Recommencer l'entraînement ne serait pas du luxe. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il reprenne ses marques. Il prit la poignée de porte en main, la tourna... rien… il répeta cette action plusieurs fois, plus rapidemment, plus brutalement.

Cette porte le gênait, cette porte le bloquait, cette porte était pareille à un mur, se dressant entre lui et son frère. Il n'abandonna pas ses efforts. Il tourna la poignée encore et encore… et lorsqu'un grognement lui parvint de l'intérieur de la pièce, sa main stoppa toute activité. Il entendit le lit grincer et les pas lourds qui se rapprochaient petit à petit. Instinctivement, Kili recula. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Appuyé contre le battant, Fili ne portait qu'une longue chemise de nuit. Ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient pas encore coiffés, sa barbe, quant à elle, était encore ornée de ces petites nattes que Kili ne pourra jamais avoir. Ses yeux étaient encore embués, des cernes aggravaient son visage viril et ses sourcils fronçés traduisaient clairement sa mauvaise humeur.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Fili pour comprendre que c'était son petit frère qui se tenait debout devant lui. Là, pour une surprise… il s'en trouva quelque peu déstabilisé…

Phase 1 : réussie Phase 2 :… qu'est ce qu'il devait faire déjà ? Mince, Kili avait tout oublié à la vue de son grand frère…. Il était plutôt gêné…

« … ta porte… elle était verrouillée… » Kili ne savait plus où posait ses yeux…

« …Kili…tu… »

A l'entente de son prénom, son assurance lui était revenu :

« Pourquoi elle était verrouillée Fee ?

C'est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi la laissait-il verrouillée ? Plus aucun serviteur n'osait prendre le risque de le confronter à nouveau au lever du jour. Fili ne savait pas quoi dire…

« …eh bien… je …. »

Mais Kili le coupa dans son élan

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi tu ne passes plus de temps avec moi ? Tu m'en veux d'être allé à Vertbois ? Tu aurais préféré que je reste ? Pourquoi tu… » Et les questions n'arrêtaient plus, il y en avait tellement sans réponse…

Comment ? Kili se torturait mentalement à cause de lui ? Fili ne pouvait répondre… bien sûr que non il ne lui en voulait pas, et il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa porte. Lorsque, entre deux affaires, il allait voir si son petit frère ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, il ne le voyait jamais lézarder sur son lit comme il le faisait d'habitude… il en avait donc conclu que Kili avait ses propres affaires. Et le soir, il était bien trop fatigué pour s'enthousiasmer de ce que Kili pourrait bien lui raconter sur les elfes… celui-ci risquerait d'être blessé, de croire que Fili n'en avait rien à faire… alors il repoussait toujours la discussion au lendemain. Il ne voulait pas non plus paraître trop protecteur ou trop insistant… alors il ne lui courait plus après. Le problème c'était qu'avec Fili, c'était tout ou rien… il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Et alors qu'il pensait que mettre ses sentiments de coté et laisser ainsi une vie plus privée à son frère, était la meilleure solution, au final Kili s'en trouvait bien plus malheureux… Arriverait-il un jour à faire quelque chose de bien pour son petit frère adoré ?

« Kee… » Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait…

En prenant du recul, il avait l'impression que ce raisonnement était des plus stupide. Si Kili avait pensé comme ça, il ne se serait pas gêné pour le traiter d'idiot. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux… c'était d'être ensemble qui les rendaient heureux. Fili pouvait se permettre d'être égoiste dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, cette petite bouille si attendrissante, ces yeux remplis de vie, cette bouche si fine et si désirable… c'était SON petit frère ! Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Alors… c'était fini ? Fili ne l'éviterait plus ? cet enfer se terminait comme ça, par un simple câlin ? Ses bras musclés qui l'embrassaient lui avait manqué. Sa chaleur, son odeur, ses cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient le nez de Kili… Deux mois et deux semaines sans lui… plus jamais ! Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu que Fili l'accompagne. Si il le lui avait demandé, nul doute qu'il aurait accepté. Il aurait même fait semblant d'en être enchanté, pour lui faire plaisir. Mais Kili n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son grand frère n'appréciait pas plus que ça les elfes. Fili faisait toujours tout pour le rendre heureux… du moins il s'y efforcait comme il pouvait. Pour une fois, les rôles seraient inversés. Il avait donc mis ses sentiments de côté et avait difficilement laissé son frère à Erebor.

Finalement, Fili et Kili se recouchèrent ensemble. Le plus jeune contant son voyage et l'autre faisant de même concernant ses nouvelles fonctions. C'était une sorte de réconciliation. Bien que leurs intentions initiales étaient guidées par leur amour mutuel, ils ne savaient décidément pas s'y prendre parfois…

Ce quiproquo avait fait de serieux dégats, mais qu'importe puisqu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

« Je me suis ennuyé de toi Kee.. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Fee »

Kili se releva et se mit en tailleur face à son frère.

« diiiiiis…..Filiiiiii… on fait quoi cet après-midi ? » fit-il d'un ton enjoleur agrémenté d'un doux sourire.

Fili leva un sourcil : « ah non… pas aujourd'hui, j'ai encore des choses à faire »

La mine débitée de son petit frère fit soupirer le jeune héritier

« Tu peux venir m'assister si tu veux… on trouvera bien une occasion pour embêter Dwalin »

Ils finirent par en rire. Tout était revenu comme avant…

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore c'est que la pire des frustrations n'était pas encore survenue… à suivre.

* * *

_Bien sur que ce n'est pas fini... la partie la plus "intéressante" n'est pas encore publiée... héhéhé (bave)_

_... Mais j'hésite tout de même... je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de lemon dans les fics... mais... je penses à toutes celles qui sont encore saines d'esprit ( y'en a ici? ça m'étonnerait..) celle qui n'ont que 13 printemps... Bon de tout façon ce n'est pas encore pour le prochain..._

_Merci d'avoir suivi.. et j'espère que vous ne vous arrêterez pas là. Hésitez pas à mettre des reviews encourageant et même critique.. tout sauf sur l'orthographe. . je vous jure, je fais des efforts. Merci à mes deux petites revieweuses.. Nerwen et Naewen76_

_-/- gnééé comme on m'a fait un "bisou" envoyé, je vous en fais aussi... c'est la moindre des politesses._


	5. Partie II :La première pierre

**Lorcan Skyzonet** : _Pour moi c'est à partir de ce chapitre que l'histoire commence réellement héhéhé :) Alors pour ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'à présent, je vous assure que les généralités vont prendre fins pour aller au cœur du problème qui unira nos deux personnages. Bonne lecture._

**Rappel** : ...

* * *

Chapitre 5

Kili avait détaillé cette pièce plus d'une vingtaine de fois déjà. La table au centre était faite de marbre et quelques dessins de style elfique décoraient son contour. Dessus était étendue une grande carte en cuir qui représentait Erebor et ses alentours. Des petits drapeaux étaient plantés par ci par là, et Kili savait que ce n'était que pur hasard si en les reliant une hache disproportionnée se formait. De simples tabourets, en pierre également, l'encerclaient, mais en général personne ne les utilisait. Dwalin, Fili et trois autres nains qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, se penchaient au dessus de la carte, tout en discutant de quelques affaires de manière solennelle. Ces trois inconnus étaient trapus, très barbus et il était aisé de croire qu'ils avaient déjà atteint les deux cent ans. L'un était roux, les autres bruns. Leurs gros nez étaient semblables… peut-être étaient-ils parents ? Les murs étaient glacials, Kili le sentait contre son dos. Rien ne les ornait et seules les deux colonnes qui entouraient la porte attiraient son attention… ou était-ce la porte en elle-même ? Il ne participait pas aux conversations bien qu'au début, il ait pourtant essayé, mais la plupart du temps la situation le dépassait. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de s'installer confortablement contre le mur dans un coin, attendant docilement que la réunion libère son grand frère.

C'est dans ces moments là que Fili lui paraissait être un vrai prince. Il gardait son calme face à n'importe quelle situation. Il était attentif, minutieux, pragmatique, sérieux et pour couronner le tout, un véritable leader. Tout le monde pensait que Kili était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Thorin. Eh bien à part physiquement, rien n'était plus faux. C'était Fili qui avait hérité de sa prestance. Kili assistait à ces réunions barbantes juste pour son frère. Il aimait l'observer, il aimait cette nouvelle facette, il aimait admirer son Fili. Dwalin lui avait avoué un jour que lorsque Kili s'absentait, le jeune prince blond n'était jamais vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Alors Kili restait pour « surveiller » son grand frère. Cette pensée le faisait toujours un peu sourire.

Mais l'ennui le rattrapa. Il commença à rêvasser… hélas, imaginer les misères qu'il pourrait faire subir aux autres nains était beaucoup moins divertissant quand Fili n'y participait pas. Dernièrement, ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Fili n'avait absolument rien tenté pendant que Kili était à Vertbois. Alors, il avait bien fallu rattraper tout ça. Ils avaient commencé par jouer un petit tour à Balin en changeant son encre noire en une encre invisible… Balin avait vraiment eu l'air surpris, et il n'avait pas compris comment ce phénomène étrange survenait. Il changeait de pot, plongeait sa plume et réécrivait une rune… et à chaque fois, rien n'apparaissait sinon du vide. C'est lorsqu'il gratta nerveusement sa longue barbe blanche, que Kili avait laissé échapper un petit gloussement sans le faire exprès. Les deux diablotins s'étaient donc enfuis, hilares sous les grognements furieux du vieux nain. Ensuite, ils avaient « emprunté » toutes les éponges et les cuillères de la cuisine. Bombur avait crié sur tous les nains qui passaient aux cuisines. Il menaçait sérieusement de les aplatir s'ils ne lui rendaient pas ce qui lui avait été volé. Fili était allé lui dire qu'il les avait aperçues en haut de la tour est, celle qui comptait très exactement 462 marches… héhéhé… voir Bombur essayer de monter les dernières marches à quatre pattes les avait bien fait rigoler. Puis, il y avait les petits coups bas, classiques mais qui faisaient toujours leur effet : coudre des petits nœuds rose sur les vêtements d'Ori, mettre un seau rempli de sauce aux champignons au dessus de la porte d'entrée d'un magasin, inviter des jeunes naines à dormir dans le lit de Gloin juste avant que sa femme ne rentre, voler le dentier du vieux Oin, donner un livre X à Ori quand ses deux frères étaient à ses cotés… En revanche, leur oncle savait être prudent, et il n'était pas facile de l'avoir. Les deux farceurs ne pouvaient plus changer son herbe à pipe, Thorin la reniflait toujours avant de la fumer… et ils ne pouvaient plus échanger sa réserve de bière personnelle contre une piquette depuis qu'il y avait mis un énorme verrou… par contre, ils en avaient mis un autre dont Thorin ne possédait pas la clé. Et voler tous ses vêtements n'était pas très subtil… ils avaient donc eu l'idée de trouer ses chaussettes. Voir son gros orteil en liberté et son air dubitatif était assez drôle. S'ensuivaient leurs deux prénoms criés comme il savait le faire, d'un bon rugissement sorti droit du fond de la gorge. Hahaha, ils étaient explosés de rire à chaque fois !

En y repensant, un ricanement lui échappa… mais personne n'y fit gaffe. Alors il se remettait à contempler son grand frère. Fili était tantôt classe, tantôt mignon comme tout… tellement mature et parfois tellement enfantin… si fort et pourtant si délicat.

Bon autant penser à autre chose puisque son frère était trop absorbé par ses affaires. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, tout le monde ne parlait que de la prochaine fête. Dans trois semaines, Thorin serait officiellement couronné Roi d'Erebor… jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas eu de temps pour une véritable cérémonie. Il fallait prévoir les jeux, les costumes, les décorations, les musiciens et surtout, surtout le buffet et les boissons… on ne savait pas encore combien y assisteraient. Sûrement que Bard et quelques uns de ses sujets qui avaient participé à la bataille, s'inviteraient. Et une invitation officielle avait été envoyée à Fondcomb et Vertbois (malgré la réticence de Thorin à ce propos). Gandalf aussi viendrait, il faudrait alors prévoir un stock plus important d'herbes à pipe.

En plus de tous ces détails, il y avait les cadeaux à prévoir. Des présents royaux. Kili avait eu l'idée de lui offrir un mois de tranquillité. Officieusement, Thorin lui en serait reconnaissant, officiellement, ce n'était pas vraiment un cadeau. Alors il avait pensé à autre chose… il savait que son oncle serait surpris, certes, mais des plus heureux. Il y a un mois de cela, Kili avait envoyé un petit carton d'invitation à Hobbitbourg, à l'intention d'un certain cambrioleur qu'il connaissait bien. Il aurait l'honneur d'être l'invité des deux princes d'Erebor, et aurait le loisir d'y rester autant qu'il lui plaira. Du point de vue de Fili, c'était une très bonne idée vis-à-vis de leur oncle… mais pour un roi… lui offrir un hobbit était quelque peu étrange. Il n'avait pas tort. Fili s'était donc mis à la recherche d'un cadeau qu'il ferait passer pour le présent des deux princes. Kili n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper, il avait fait sa part du boulot… sauf si, évidemment, son frère lui demandait son aide… oh pitié ! Faites qu'il la lui demande ! Il en avait marre de s'ennuyer, il voulait être utile, il voulait faire quelque chose pour son grand frère… quelque chose qui l'intéresse bien sûr… la paperasse et les réunions n'étaient pas faites pour lui.

Un long soupir s'entendit dans la salle… mais étrangement celui-ci ne vint pas de Kili.

« Allons, Fili, ne désespérez pas, nous le retrouverons… », s'exclama Dwalin.

Kili se réveilla enfin : « hm ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Une des caravanes en provenance de la Moria a été interceptée par une bande de voleurs »

« Ils ont tous pris… ils n'ont laissé aux nains qu'un seul cheval pour venir nous avertir »

« Bah… ce n'est pas nouveau… pas de quoi s'affoler » fit Kili en s'étirant comme un chat.

« Le problème, Kee, c'est que cette caravane était importante »

« On devrait aller voir si ils ne l'ont pas revendu dans la cité des hommes. Si j'étais un voleur, j'irais vite m'en débarrasser… il ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. » dit le vieux nain au cheveux roux grisonnants.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? » demanda cette fois ci Kili sérieusement.

« Le bouclier de Thror…, soupira Fili, des nains l'ont retrouvé parmi les décombres. J'avais dans l'idée de l'offrir à Thorin, mais s'il a disparu, ça risque de poser problème… »

« C'est une précieuse relique, il faut la retrouver, répliqua Dwalin en frappant du poing sur la table pour donner un effet plus dramatique, Ogur a raison. La seule vraie ville où on peut facilement vendre une antiquité se trouve à nos pieds. Allons-y ! »

« Je crains que l'on ne le trouve aujourd'hui mes amis… »

« Alors avec mes frères nous resterons au marché des hommes, jusqu'à ce que nous le trouvions, ajouta ce Ogur, nous tenterons de le racheter. »

« J'irais avec eux. Foi de Mahal, celui qui pense voler un nain sans se prendre une torgnolle n'est pas encore né. »

« Non, pas de violence. Il faut régler cette affaire sans trop s'attirer les foudres des hommes. Mieux vaut agir avec prudence. Un conflit peut vite s'enclencher »

Le calme qu'affichait Fili était surprenant, même en cet instant, il savait qu'il fallait penser à long terme… On venait à peine de sortir d'une guerre… n'allons pas enclencher les hostilités alors que tout revenait enfin en ordre.

Au fond Fili s'en voulait…. Il aurait dû aller chercher le bouclier lui-même… C'était une négligence qu'il ne recommencerait pas de si tôt… Ce bouclier… il appartenait à la famille de Durin… il devait le retrouver… Et Kili l'aiderait quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu... le prochain sera un peu plus "pimenté" si j'ose dire... que c'est beau l'amour fraternel tout de même... héhéhé mais entre nous, c'est bien mieux lorsqu'ils dépassent les limites héhéhé *Q*..._

_Merci de laisser de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, n'oubliez pas... plus j'en ai, plus l'envie de le poster me titillera... et donc vous l'aurez plus vite... ._

_Nan j'arrête le chantage, même sans reviews je vois que y'a des vus... alors je posterais quand même.. mais moins rapidement hélas (pourvu que ça marche, pourvu que ça marche... .)_


	6. C'est au marché que l'on trouve tout

**Lorcan Skyzonet** : _Voilà la suite... oui bon, j'ai fait un Fili un peu mou du genou... mais faut le comprendre aussi. C'est vrai que j'ai aussi intégré Bombur, Balin et Dwalin dans mon histoire... mais qu'est ce que vous voulez? je fantasme tellement sur eux (... ceci est une boutade... lol - - ')_

**Rappel** : _Pour ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'ici, récompense : l'histoire commence à bouger!_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Fili avait prévu une issue de secours au cas où le bouclier n'était pas retrouvé à temps. Ils ne leur restaient plus que quatre jours avant la fête. Bombur s'était déjà mis aux fourneaux, les musiciens et les danseurs répétaient déjà leur spectacle. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de Bilbo.

Leur plan avait de forte chance de tomber à l'eau. Les deux jeunes Durin avaient alors choisi d'offrir un nouveau fourreau pour Orcrist. Ils avaient explicitement demandé qu'il soit le plus royal possible avec des diamants et des runes naines pour rehausser le niveau. Oh il serait magnifique… mais le vieux bouclier de Thror aurait fait bien plus d'effet à leur oncle.

Kili voyait bien la déception de son frère aîné. Chaque fin de matinée, lorsqu'ils allaient s'entrainer, Fili lui répétait sans cesse qu'il aurait dû penser à mettre plus de garde… ou qu'il aurait dû aller le chercher lui-même… ou encore, qu'il devrait mobiliser tous les nains pour le retrouver. Dwalin, Ogur et ses deux frères montraient beaucoup de bonne volonté, mais ils n'étaient pas assez efficaces. Au moment même où ils parlaient, le bouclier pouvait se trouver aux mains de n'importe qui… et n'importe où. Et après il parlait de tout et de rien, comme si ces préoccupations ne lui envahissaient plus l'esprit. Sans surprise, Fili était bien moins enthousiaste lorsqu'ils s'adonnaient à leurs petits jeux… Rien n'y faisait Et quand Kili tentait de le réconforter, seul un pâle sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Etait-ce trop demander d'Ogur qu'il revienne avec le bouclier dans les mains ?

- « Messire Fili, messire Fili ! » entendirent soudain les deux princes qui tendaient une fois de plus la corde leur arcs.

Kili n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait à peine de formuler son souhait que Mahal le réalisait. Le jeune nain était déjà tout content de son exploit. En revanche, la mine désolée de Fili ne partit guère…

- « Qu'y a-t-il Ogur ? Tu as des nouvelles ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? Tu as le bouclier ? » pria l'ainé.

- « …non messire… mais … »

Eh bien non, Kili retirait ce qu'il venait de penser. Mahal était un égoïste et ne ferait jamais rien pour lui.

- « …mais… nous l'avons retrouvé. Messire Dwalin avait raison. Il se trouvait dans une échoppe au marché d'Esgaroth. »

A l'entente de cette bonne nouvelle, Kili fit ressurgir son air enjoué et posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- « Mais c'est merveilleux. Tu vois Fee, on l'aura tout compte fait ce bouclier ! »

- « ..oui » répondit-il, quelque peu sceptique face à la gêne manifeste de l'autre nain.

- « Il ne reste plus qu'à le racheter ! Allez Ogur, dis-nous le prix qu'il faudra verser ! »

- « … et bien, messire, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je suis venu… »

- « ah, Dwalin l'a déjà repris alors. C'est parfait, tu vois Fee, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter »

- « Non messire Kili… nous n'avons pas pu le racheter… il avait déjà été vendu quand nous sommes arrivés. Messire Dwalin a bien essayé de le reprendre. Faute d'arguments convainquant, il a commencé à faire du grabuge sur la place du marché. Des gardes sont venus le chercher ! Oh je vous rassure, ils ne le garderont pas bien longtemps. »

- « Allons chercher le bouclier nous même Fee. Ils n'oseront pas dire non aux princes d'Erebor. Au mieux, on leur dira qu'il nous a été volé, au pire on leur donnera une compensation. »

- « Non, Kili. Dwalin est notre priorité. » Les deux princes suivirent Ogur.

_Esgaroth_

Arrivés devant un vieux bâtiment coincé contre d'autres tout aussi délabrés, ils trouvèrent un Dwalin qui attendait, « patiemment » adossé à un mur. A ses côtés, un homme en uniforme tripotait la clé des cellules. Dwalin se redressa lorsqu'il vit arriver les princes.

- « Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps. Un peu plus et j'y aurais bien planté une tête d'homme dans l'mur. »

- « Allez-y, faites le malin, lui lança le garde de haut, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus à déranger les honnêtes gens »

- « Honnêtes gens ? Par ma barbe, je n'y ai vu que des voleurs, des menteurs et des arnaqueurs dans vos rues. »

- « Faites attention à vos paroles nain, ou je vous raccourcirai d'une tête. »

- « Essaye une fois pour voir gamin »

- « Du calme Dwalin, intervint Fili, nous nous chargeons de notre ami. Merci bien. »

- « Allez. Hors de ma vue. Et que nos chemins ne se croisent plus ou bien dix jours au cachot sauront avoir raison de vous. »

Ils s'éloignèrent prestement de cette immonde bâtisse. L'odeur de pisse et de paille pourrie était nauséabonde, et Kili plissa le nez.

- « Je n'dirais pas non à une bonne douche. » ajouta Dwalin.

- « Ola Dwalin, un bain ? Ce garde t'a-t-il fait tant d'effet ? » blagua Kili

- « C'est ça, rigole mon p'tit gars… » grogna le nain bourru.

- « Dwalin, où est le bouclier ? » lui demanda sérieusement Fili.

- « Mouais, reprit-il. Il était en possession d'un vieil homme. Lorsque j'me suis avancé vers lui, un couple m'a précédé. J'l'ai entendu leur vanter sont authenticité, tiens. Un beau bouclier nain, m'sieurs-dames, vous en trouverez jamais ailleurs, qu'il leur disait. L'homm peine jeté un œil, c'est sa bonne femme qu'était intéressée. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle commençait à s'en enticher, j'ai sorti ma bourse sous les yeux du marchand. 50 pièces d'or que j'lui ai proposé, mes avis qu'il en valait même pas 10, sans vous offenser. Cabossé, fissuré qu'il était.

- « Il n'en ai pas moins le bouclier de Thror, une relique inestimable. »

- « Ouais, mais le vieux avait déjà choisi sa clientèle. J'ai tenté de l'racheter à l'humaine. Aussi obstinée qu'une mule. J'ai pas voulu la laisser partir et j'continuais à leur faire des prix.

- « Et l'insulter n'était pas la meilleure idée » ronchonna Ogur

- « Non, mais celle de les éventrer sur place était bien mieux » ricana Dwalin.

- « Vous avez fait quoi ? » demanda Kili d'un air choqué

- « Allons, c'était juste une idée… j'leur ai rien fait. Bref, le garde est venu et avec ses copains, ils m'ont j'té au trou. »

- « Six hommes pour vous arrêter ? Mais vous êtes un monstre, maître Dwalin ! » ironisa le jeune nain aux cheveux brun.

- « Que de flatterie, vous me gênez prince » fit le chauve en s'inclinant magistralement.

- « Il ne reste plus qu'à faire une croix dessus… »

Kili était désolé pour son frère. Il semblait que cette objet avait plus d'importance qu'il ne le laissait croire. Peut-être était-ce pour que Thorin soit fier ? Pour lui montrer qu'eux aussi s'intéressaient à leur passé commun…

- « eh bien… il reste toujours une possibilité » ajouta Ogur d'une petite voix. L'attention des trois nains l'incita à poursuivre.

- « … voler ce qui nous a été volé… ce n'est pas vraiment un crime… »

- « Pas si personne ne s'en aperçoit ! » conclut Dwalin.

- « Je ne suis pas vraiment adepte de ces méthodes » avoua le jeune héritier.

- « Fee, la manière douce n'a pas fonctionné… et la corruption non plus. Et tu ne voudrais pas déclencher une guerre pour autant. Alors, récupérons ce qui nous appartient en toute discrétion. » Kili n'était pas un cambrioleur… mais Bilbo ne l'était pas non plus à la base… Voilà une idée des plus amusantes

- « Le jeune n'a pas tort pour une fois. Conte nous c'que tu as appris Ogur. »

- « Après votre départ, le vieil homme le vendit au couple. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, je me suis mis à interroger le marchand. Quelques pièces d'or lui ont délié la langue. Il m'a dit que cette bourgeoise était la patronne d'une maison close situé dans le port. Elle s'y est installée depuis peu. C'est une vieille baraque à étages, rouge foncée et porte le nom de _Bouclier Charnu_ »

- « … Ne me dites pas qu'ils font ce que je pense avec des… boucliers ? » Les images que forma l'esprit de Kili le dégouta au plus au point…

- « Non, non, nia vivement le roux, le vieil homme me disait qu'ils s'en servaient comme décorations, et que ce n'était pas le premier qu'ils achetaient. »

- « Comment peut-il en être certain ? »

- « Mon ami, quand vous vendez une quinzaine de bouclier à 10 pièces d'or l'unité, et qu'il n'en faut pas plus que 2 pour survivre… il reste bien assez d'argent pour se payer du bon temps. » Dwalin s'amusait beaucoup de l'innocence du jeune prince.

- « Peut-être pourrions-nous demander l'aide d'une personne qui y travaille ? » proposa Fili.

- « A moins que vous ne leur promettiez maison et pain à vie… je doute fort qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les faire mettre à la porte. »

- « Leur situation est désespérée… mieux vaut tout plutôt que ça ! » affirma Dwalin

- « C'est toujours mieux que mendier dehors et attendre que le froid vous vole votre dernier soupir, messire… »

- « Question d'point d'vue. »

Donc, en résumé… ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas aller les voir pour leur demander de leur rendre… ils ne pouvaient pas non plus compter sur quelqu'un pour le voler discrètement… et le racheter ne servirait à rien puisque les détenteurs ne voulaient à aucun prix leur céder… bon, débarquer avec un groupe de nains armés n'étaient pas la bonne solution… Et il ne fallait pas non plus impliquer trop de nains dans l'opération… oh, ils pouvaient très bien abandonner l'affaire… le fourreau était prêt… mais le bouclier de Thror… si Thorin venait à le savoir aussi proche de lui, il le voudrait en sa possession coute que coute, et lui n'aurait aucun état d'âme à employer la manière forte… N'y avait-il que Fili pour se préoccuper des relations qu'ils entretenaient avec les autres espèces ? Bien sûr Bard aurait pu faire quelque chose pour eux. Hélas il était parti quelques jours avant et ne comptait revenir que dans une semaine. Ils ne pouvaient non plus aller se plaindre de ces voleurs auprès des humains et demander réparation… après tout, les voleurs nains existaient aussi… Mais que fallait-il faire ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Merci aux revieweuses... (ma p'tite Nerwen comme toujours 3, Naewen76 qui connaît l'extase qu'on peut ressentir quand on écoute la musique _I see fire_, et Julindy qui j'espère continuera à lire et la prochaine fois peut-être aura t-elle autre chose à dire)

Merci de me laisser encore des messages pour les prochains chapitres, ça fait énormément plaisir (ça y est... je commence à être émasculé - - ') On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre.


	7. Mise en place d'un plan douteux

**Lorcan Skyzonet** : Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, en espérant que cela vous plaise encore... oui je suis plutôt du genre Flaubert à écrire des tonnes et actionner les manettes un peu lentement... mais j'espérais que mon style d'écriture engageant vous fera oublié cette impatience.

**Rappel :** ... évidemment à la suite du chapitre précèdent vous avez à peu prés capté comment se déroulerait la suite... mais lisez quand même... vous pourriez rebondir.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Pourquoi la réunion devait-elle se passait ici ? Dans cette chambre ? C'était la leur… enfin officiellement ce n'était que celle de Fili. Mais il y passait presque toutes ses matinées alors pouvait bien la considérer comme sienne aussi.

Encore enveloppé dans les draps, Kili assistait contre son gré aux discutions entre son frère, Dwalin et Ogur. Les deux autres nains restaient en retrait prés du Bouclier Charnu. Que Dwalin vienne les réveiller, passe encore mais qu'il leur fasse la morale… « A votre âge, dormir ensemble tout de même… ça pourrait en faire jaser certains ! » Ah non, on ne pouvait critiquer aussi ouvertement leur petite habitude… de toute façon, il avait beau dire, Kili ne céderait jamais. Et pour exprimer son mécontentement, le jeune nain fusilla du regard son compère. Evidemment attendre de Fili qu'il prenne son parti en remettant Dwalin à sa place, s'était trop demander ! Fili se contentait d'écouter et, passant du coq à l'âne, lui intima d'exposer son avis sur la situation.

« Eh bien, le plus simple serait de se faire passer pour des clients, ma foi. » pensa à haute voix Dwalin, tout en gratouillant sa longue barbe brune.

« Si on y vas en trop grand nombre, ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose. La prudence est de mise. »

« Et dois-je rappeler que vous les avez ouvertement menacé, messire Dwalin ? Vous les avez bassinés au sujet du bouclier. Ils vous reconnaitront à coup sûr. »

« Vous aussi Ogur ? Vous ont-ils vu ? » demanda Kili, un peu plus éveillé à présent.

« Hélas messire Kili. Il a bien fallu que j'intervienne pour éviter la catastrophe. »

« Oooh tout de suite les grands mots. »

« Bon, et après ? » intervint Fili

« Et après… et après… ben on fouille pardi ! »

« oh discret, très discret Dwalin ! » ironisa Kili.

« .. je ne pense pas qu'un client puisse se balader librement dans l'établissement… » ajouta Ogur.

« … et aux moindres soupçons, on risque d'être dénoncés… » conclut Fili.

« désolé de m'attarder sur ce point mais, Dwalin est un nain qui ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Ils seront tout de suite méfiants. » Kili se leva enfin du lit, fit le tour de la pièce, allongeant son silence théâtrale tout en se délectant de l'expression des trois nains. Ils espéraient sans nul doute qu'il eut un plan. « et Ogur, ce cher Ogur, transpire l'honnêteté par tous les pores de sa peau. Vas-y, sort moi un mensonge ! »

« … quoi ? mais… je …m-mais… j'ai… » balbutia le pauvre Ogur, déstabilisé par le regard perçant de Kili.

« Tu viens d'avoir une idée Kee ? » espéra le frère ainé.

« Oh c'est peut-être stupide mais… »

« Je vous vois venir gros comme une montagne, Kili ! Vous allez proposer que l'un d'entre nous se fasse passer pour une catin de bas étage, pour ensuite fouiller librement la baraque, n'est-de pas ? »

« Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas vous porter volontaire maître Dwalin ? Un peignoir en soie et une odeur de douces fleurs vous siéraient à merveille. » continua Kili d'un air mesquin.

« Si un jour le bout de ma hache vous empale sec, ne venez pas vous plaindre ! »

« J'y avais pensé Kee… mais c'est plutôt risqué… si il arrive quoique se soit… cette opération en peut se faire seul. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre Fee. On cherchera à deux. Quand nous auront trouvé le bouclier, il suffira de faire un signe par la fenêtre. Dwalin, Ogur et ses frères seront aux aguets, posté aux quatre coins du bâtiment. Ils rattraperont le bouclier qu'on leur lancera et nous n'auront qu'à nous enfouir par le balcon. Tout en discrétion. »

Très fière de son idée qui, vraiment, n'était pas compliqué, il se tint droit comme un i , un sourire victorieux sur son visage juvénile.

Fili s'assit sur le coin du lit, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Oui le plan de son petit frère était simple, faisable même. Il n'empêche que beaucoup de variables n'avaient pas été prises en compte. Tout pourrait arriver durant le laps de temps où « la catin potentielle » se retrouverait seule. Il ne pouvait laisser son cadet prendre le risque. Kili était trop impulsif, trop inconscient du danger.

Le jeune brun voyait bien que son frère indécis. Pourquoi hésitait-il alors que son plan était parfait… à quelques détailles prés ? Bilbo lui-même n'aurait pu trouver mieux. Il n'avait plus le temps de se poser des questions. Tout devait se jouer ce soir. La fête débutait après demain et si ils reprenaient le bouclier, une journée ne serait pas du luxe pour le rendre plus présentable.

« Soit. Ogur, un de tes frères, Odur me vendra… Ossur rentrera au Bouclier Charnu après une demi-heure et fera en sorte de me rejoindre. »

« Hein ? Mais Fee, c'est moi qui… »

« Dwalin, dit Fili sans prendre en compte les protestations de son cadet, tu emmèneras Ogur, Odur et Kili encercler le bâtiment. Soyez réactif, plus nous prendrons du temps, plus le risque d'être découvert grandira. »

« Mais… mais messire… que devra dire Ossur pour être sûr de vous rejoindre dans votre chambre ?

« Qu'il se débrouille. »

Le manque de confiance en lui agaçait au plus au point Kili. Ossur n'était pas fait pour ce rôle. Fallait-il être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que son engin ne serait plus fonctionnel même devant la plus sexy des naines ? Fili saurait faire la part des choses, il aurait pu jouer ce rôle à la perfection… c'était du moins bien plus plausible. Et lui-même aurait joué le rôle de la catin, il savait être charmeur quand il le fallait… il en avait assez fait l'expérience auprès des naines et des elfes. Lorsqu'il avait évoqué son plan, c'était ainsi qu'il se l'était imaginé. Mais, évidement, son frère le mettait à l'écart, loin du danger… Fili avait donnait un ordre en tant que prince héritier, et officiellement il ne pouvait le contester… mais officieusement…

L'héritier soupira… en réalité, il était bien difficile de prendre des décisions et de les imposer. Ce genre de responsabilité, il préférait sans passer… mais n'était ce pas là le rôle essentiel d'un Roi sous la Montagne ? Oh, il serait bien plus facile d'abandonner et de revenir sur l'idée du fourreau. Mais s'il prenait la fuite maintenant, pour une aussi petite histoire, qu'arriverait-il plus tard lorsque la situation sera bien plus importante ?

* * *

_Esgaroth, au port._

Les six s'étaient réunis dans une ruelle, juste au coin de la grande rue. Le Bouclier Charnu n'était qu'à une centaine de mètre.

Pour rendre plus crédible leur histoire, Odur s'était revêtue de soie et de cuir de qualité. C'était généralement les plus fortunés et les plus pourris qui osaient vendre leur propre compagnon. Et puis… Odur avait quelque chose d'assez… comment dire… un air… son fascié le rendait plus que crédible. Quand à Fili, une véritable transformation s'était opérée. Premièrement il avait enlevé sa barrette princière, il passait donc régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour éviter qu'ils ne lui tombent devant les yeux. Puis, il avait défait toutes ses jolies tresses, même celle de sa barbe… sacrilège, ça, s'était déstabilisant. Kili avait la fâcheuse envie de le plaquer contre le mur et les lui refaire immédiatement. Enfin, il s'était habillé d'une simple tunique grisâtre, la plus rustique, avec quelques trous et déchirures qui accentués sa nouvelle disgrâce. Ca pouvait avoir son charme… mais malgré ce costume bluffant, l'aura princière ne quittait pas son être, cette lueur de bravoure n'avait pas encore abandonné ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Peut-être était-ce juste Kili. Il le connaissait trop bien pour le confondre avec un vulgaire nain, prêt a être vendu pour satisfaire les désirs charnels de futurs inconnus… La cordelette qui entourait ses poignets était une idée de Dwalin, « le petit plus » qui montrerait à la patronne sa soumission et sa docilité. Il ne restait plus qu'à adopter un air brisé et le tour serait joué.

« Prêt ? » interrogea Odur.

« Oui…je crois. »

« Bien, nous enverrons Ossur dans une demi-heure environ. Faites en sortes d'être dans les temps. » ajouta à la dernier minute Dwalin.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment combien de temps une catin se mettait en service. Kili n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne pas l'intégrer à la partie « action » de l'opération… Fili préférait le savoir sous protection. Dwalin garderait un œil sur lui.

Kili ne savait plus trop ce qu'il ressentait : l'anxiété, l'impatience, le doute ? Sans lui dans l'affaire, il prenait conscient tout à coup des nombreuses failles que comportait son plan. Et s'ils se rendaient compte de leur supercherie ? Si une nouvelle polémique s'enclenchait après avoir traité Fili de voleur et de menteur ? Pour vol, il irait en prison ? Et si Thorin venait par le savoir ? Et s'ils préféraient les laisser partir pour ensuite se venger, se débarrasser une fois pour toutes des nains qui les agaçaient ? Enverraient-ils une plainte ? Pire, des assassins ou une embuscade pour régler le problème rapidement ? Et s'ils décidaient d'attaquer directement Fili ? De le poignarder ? Il n'était pas armé, il ne pourrait se défendre qu'à la force de ses bras… Ou s'ils décidaient plutôt de le garder ? De le droguer ? De l'expulser dans une autre maison close ? Ou de le faire travailler dans celle-ci contre son gré ? Useraient-ils de menaces ? Ah non, pas question ! Avec toutes ces interrogations sans réponses et son imagination fertile, il ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre gentiment un signe de son frère… Et si le signe ne venait jamais ? Qu'il attendrait trop longtemps quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas ? Mais quelle idée aussi. Fili devait bien se doutait que tout tomberait à l'eau s'ils n'opéraient pas ensemble ! Lui en parlait maintenant ne servirais pas à grand-chose ceci dit…

Odur avançait déjà la, corde en main, et tirait derrière lui le prince déchu en direction du Bouclier Charnu.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir posté des reviews... je ne m'attendais pas du tout au compliment que m'a faite Elinael (flatteuse va, tu vas me faire rougir... agrrrrou ;P)_

_Grâce soit louée à ma très fidèle Nerwen...et Naewenn76 ; c'est comme ça que débute la carrière de chef de secte U_U.. huhuhu_

_Et enfin pour Julindy.. merci d'avoir remarqué mes efforts pour que Fili et Kili ne soient pas juste de simple gai lurons... faut pas oublier que se sont eux qui normalement auraient du reprendre le flambeau (enfin surtout Fili)... si ils avaient survécus... T_T bref et même si tu as une vague idée de la fin, bah continue si le cœur t'en dis... peut-être arriverais-je à te surprendre un peu :)_

_Et une fois pour toute : oui je suis un MEC, un vrai... alors s'il vous plait lorsque vous laissez des messages veillez à bien accorder les adjectifs. Merci d'avance... non mais... je suis pas encore émasculé U_U_

_Bref Les chapitres 6 et 7 seront corrigés jeudi. Ma relectrice est une véritable feignasse . bis_


	8. Un bordel si charmant

**Lorcan Skyzonet** :_ Voilà la suite... un peu plus long... Attention, faites fonctionner votre imagination pour voir tous les détails. Merci pour tous les visiteurs._

**Rappel** :_ oui... bon je suis pas gentil... j'ai fait une grosse femme... et une débile... désolé - -'_

* * *

Chapitre 8

IL frappa à la porte et recula d'un pas. Une humaine affreusement colossale leur ouvrit. Tout en s'appuyant pesamment sur la porte, ses mains grassouillettes remettaient en place ses énormes seins qui débordaient du corset. Ses yeux peinturlurés de bleu papillonnèrent et ses grosses lèvres gluantes s'écartèrent et un sourire abjecte s'afficha.

Voir toute cette masse graisseuse gigoter, comme saucissonnée par une tenue trop petite, provoqua un haut le cœur à Fili. Par Mahal, cette blancheur superflue, ce rouge obscène sur sa bouche, ces vêtement débraillés… argh ! Mais comment les hommes pouvaient-ils aimer ce genre de baleine colorée ?

« Ben di'donc. Des nains ! V'là qu'on en voit pas souvent d'ces créatures par'ci. Bienv'nu au Bouclier Charnu, messieurs. Qu'est c'que j'peux bien faire pour vous être agréable ? »

Tout en les accueillant, elle s'attarda sur l'allure du nain blond et la corde qui lui liait les mains. Odur resta imperturbable.

« C'est pour c'ui la que j'suis v'nu, il tira prestement sur le cordage. Vous achetez encore ? »

« Mazette ! ça c'est une première. Essayer d'me vendre un nain crasseux. Vous n'manquez pas d'culot vous aut'. » Malgré ses réticences, elle inspecta plus en détail le nain qui lui était présenté. « Il m'a l'air vigoureux, vot' petiot… Mais j'suis pas ben sûr qu'il plaira aux clients. »

« Sa carrure est parfaite, des muscles solides et un visage de nain fait. Ses yeux et ses cheveux blond lui donne même un air exotique qui ne peut que plaire. De par chez nous, il incarne la beauté naine. Allez redresse toi chien ! Regardez moi ça, c'que j'vous offre c'est d'la belle marchandise ma dame… Pour sûr, vous ferez des affaires avec c'ui là. Au pire pourra toujours vous servir comme larbin. » persuada Odur.

« Hum… qu'est c'qu'il a bien pu vous faire pour qu'vous vouliez l'vendre à c'point ? » demanda la grosse.

« C'vous r'garde pas que j'sache. Vous achetez, vous vous en servez. M'en fiche bien, de t'façon j'veux plus l'voir roder prés d'chez moi. »

« Moui… il pourrait tenir compagnie à l'autre… mais qu'est c'qui m'garantit qu'il s'échappera pas ? »

« Vous inquiétez pas. Y'a plus rien qui l'attend dehors, à part la famine et la mort. »

Fili ne savait quoi faire pour la convaincre encore plus. Le jeu d'Odur était excellent.

« Bah… on peut pt'être en faire que'q chose… il est vierge derrière ? »

« Eh bien, tu lui réponds bâtard ! » s'impatienta Odur.

« …oui… » Fili garda la tête baisée. Il savait bien que cette question allait être posée… au moins un point sur lequel il n'avait pas eut besoin de mentir.

L'opulente femme s'avança et lui prit le menton entre ses deux doigts. Elle le relâcha aussitôt.

« J'sais pas si la patronne s'ra d'accord… bon, quinze pièces, t'en dis quoi le nain ?

« J'en dis qu'à c'prix j'suis d'accord pour vous r'filer mon bouclier… mais l'gamin vaut pas moins d'vingt cinq. »

Elle sortit quelques piécettes de sa bourse et les tendit à Odur. Le vieux nain lui légua en échange, l'extrémité de la corde.

« Aucun état d'âme à m'le vendre, le nain ? »

« Aucun ».

Elle fit signe à Fili de rentrer.

« Ah, j'allais oublier, ajouta Odur, un nain important est en ville en c'moment. Un riche marchand. J'lui ai dit de v'nir s'détendre ici. Vous ferez mieux d'le préparer vite fait. »

« … Et pourquoi qu'vous lui avez pas vendu direct à vot' marchand ? »

« J'suis un nain, m'dame… j'ai une réputation. Vendre un nain à un autre peut me coûter pas mal de mes privilèges. » conclut Odur. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna silencieusement.

Cette abominable femme regarda à présent curieusement le nain qui lui faisait face.

« L'a pas du être tendre avec toi, mon chou ! Faut vraiment manquer d'gout pour t'fringuer d'la sorte. Allez, suis-moi ! »

Voilà, c'était au tour de Fili de jouer. La femme le fit traverser un petit hall qui amenait à la pièce principale. Des tables et des canapés meublaient la salle. A droite, le bar prenait énormément de place. Une musique braillarde accompagnée de rires et de voix gueulardes emplissait le salon. L'alcool coulait à flot. Une fumée désagréable chatouillait les narines du prince. La tête commençait déjà à lui tourner. Des Hommes, des Femmes, des Elfes, nus ou en sous-vêtement couraient à droite et à gauche. Certains étaient trop occupés à satisfaire leurs clients pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Des portes aux quatre murs amenaient aux chambres, toutes étaient fermées. Au fond, un escalier conduisait aux chambres privées de l'étage supérieur. Enfin, une vingtaine de bouclier ornaient les murs. Ils se différaient les uns des autres et Fili observa consciencieusement chacun d'entre eux, en espérant apercevoir l'emblème des Durin. Manifestement, le bouclier qu'il cherchait n'était pas exposé ici. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine… cette endroit de débauchés le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il priait pour que tout se termine vite et bien.

L'escalier grinça sous les pas de l'énorme femme. Il la suivait docilement sans faire aucune remarque.

« Alors mon joli, v'là comment qu'on fonctionne. On va t'faire un brin d'toilette, t'hésite pas à utiliser tout l'savon. Tu grattes jusqu'à c'que ça brille. Nica t'aidera à t'coiffer. Tu enfileras ensuite le peignoir qu'elle t'aura choisi. Ce soir, t'y perd ta virginité ! Tu s'ra docile et f'ra tout c'que l'gars dira. Attention à pas nous jouer un sale tour. On t'prépare la chambre. Sur la commode tu trouveras du lub… après tout dépendra du client. Si t'as mal, tu mords l'coussin mais interdis d'le déchirer. Ta dette s'élève déjà à 50 pièces d'or. Si t'as des questions, demande à Palès, c't'une naine elle aussi, mais l'est là d'puis bien l'début. Tu devrais m'remercier t'avoir acheté, qui sait c'que l'autre t'aurais fait. Au moins t'es vivant, et quand t'auras tout remboursé, tu pourras partir. »

Fili écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Sa seule priorité était de trouver son bouclier. Le boudin s'en aperçu.

« Y t'plaisent ces engins ? » lui demanda t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

« Il y en a beaucoup… » osa répondre Fili. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le renseigne un peu plus.

« Ouais, ben fais y pas trop gaffe. Sont les bébés d'la patronne. Elle en est fière comme tout. T'avise pas à y poser tes sales pattes ! »

Bon, à l'évidence il ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus. Si quelqu'un devait si connaître ça ne pouvait être que l'autre naine… mais qui sait si elle ne reconnaitrait pas Fili ?

La baleine s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit sans même toquer. A l'intérieure, au centre, se tenait une baignoire remplie d'eau fumante. L'odeur de parfum trop corsé et d'encens l'enivrait. Adossés à la fenêtre, un homme et une femme forniquaient sans retenir leurs cris bestiaux.

« HOOO ! Nica ! t'es pas là pour prendre du bon temps gratuitement ! Quarat, t'as pas des clients hein ? Retourne en bas. Et qu'ça saute ! » hurla la grosse matrone.

L'homme se retira d'un coup provoquant ainsi un dernier orgasme à la femme. Il partit de la pièce, la tête baissée et la queue ballante entre les jambes.

« Nica, rhabille toi et occupe toi d'cui-ci. » Elle déguerpit enfin.

Sans aucune gêne, Nica s'essuya l'entre-jambe avec un tissu blanc… qu'elle déplia et enfila juste après. Désormais vêtue de sa petite toge, elle se recoiffa en un instant avant de s'occuper de Fili.

« Bon, allez, déshabille toi ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Allez, bouge. Va prendre un bain ! On n'a pas toute la soirée. »

Fili enleva ses guenilles avec rapidité. Le regard de cette humaine était des plus dérangeant. Enfin nu, il se précipita dans la baignoire, espérant cacher sa nudité. Nica lui apporta une dizaine de fioles et prit une chaise. Installée derrière lui, elle démêla sans aucune douceur ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Eh bien… à croire que tous les nains sont bien fournis à c'niveau là ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« … Galon… » Fili n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à un nom de circonstance.

« Tu viens d'Erebor ? »

« Non… de plus loin. »

Nica approcha une paire de ciseaux prés de sa barbe. Il la stoppa dans son élan.

« Je préfère la garder… si ça ne dérange pas… » S'il la coupait maintenant, seul Mahal lui-même le sauverait des griffes de Kili…

« Désolée, la seule que j'connais c'est Palès… et elle m'a presque suppliée à genoux d'la lui couper ! »

« Palès a été vendu ? » Autant s'informer comme il le pouvait…

« Naan… elle est v'nue d'elle-même. C'est une véritable accro au sexe. Si tu veux apprendre quelque chose c'est bien d'elle. »

Oh, il arrivera bien à tirer quelque chose de Nica aussi… il suffisait d'être gentil.

« Toi aussi tu dois savoir des choses non ? »

« Moi ? haha t'es marrant toi... y'a tout l'monde qui dit que j'suis la fille la plus stupide que la terre du Milieu est connue. J'les contredis nullement moi, j'suis qu'une pauv' catin moi. »

Bon… dans ces conditions… autant tenter le tout pour le tout… Avec ces yeux de bovins et son petit sourire niai, Nica n'avait vraiment pas la tête d'une fille qui se méfie de qui que se soit… elle était en effet bien stupide…

« Nica… combien y'a-t-il de bouclier ici ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi c'te question ?... ah j'ai compris. T'es un fétichiste toi aussi. C'est commun à tous les nains hein ? »

« Oui, oui c'est ça… »

« Bah tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'la patronne aussi elle est à fond dessus… Moi je l'aime beaucoup la patronne tu sais, elle est gentille. Elle a mis les plus beaux en bas. Puis quelques uns dans les couloirs aussi. Et y'en un dans chaque chambre de cet étage, au dessus du plumard. »

« Et.. . la patronne, elle en achète tous les jours ? »

« Ah ça non, elle ruine déjà bien assez môssieur. C'est juste quand elle a un coup d'cœur. Ensuite, elle vient l'déposer ici, nous fais un beau discours et décide où le placer. Et on a pas intérêt d'le faire tomber pour sûr. Tiens, récemment elle nous en a ramener deux p'tits nouveaux. »

« Ils avaient quelle allure ? » ça y est, l'information capitale aller bientôt venir à lui.

« Bah pour moi ils s'ressemblent tous… mais j'ai bien vu qu'y'en avait un plus vieux qu'l'autre. »

« Tu sais Nica, pour nous les nains, chaque bouclier raconte une histoire. Par exemple, te souviens-tu des motifs qui ornaient le vieux bouclier ? »

« oh j'sais plus trop… y'avait une sorte de couronne, avec des p'tites fleurs autour… j'crois bien qu'y'avait une enclume aussi… et un outil au dessus. Quelle couleur le ruban ?... j'te verrais bien avec du bleu… ça irait avec tes yeux. »

Bon… c'était bien le bouclier de Thror. La couronne, le marteau et l'enclume… Nica n'était au final, pas si stupide… Fili sortit de l'eau et se couvrit avec le peignoir posé sur le dos de la chaise. Il était un peu grand pour lui, mais sa qualité et sa douceur étonna le jeune prince. Il avait rarement vu aussi belle couleur… un blanc au reflet bleu clair… une véritable merveille. Nica lui avait fait une queue de cheval qui retombait sur son épaule.

« T'es fin prêt Galon ! Viens, j'vais te conduire à ta chambre. »

Il la suivit dans le couloir. La salle de bain les avaient bien isolé, il en avait oublié cette musique désagréable. Elle ouvrit une porte qui comportait le numéro 109. La chambre en soit n'était pas désagréable, seul le rouge tapant ne laisser nul doute à sa fonction. Mince… il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait le bouclier.

Fili croisa les bras « Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Nica.

« Je n'aime pas cette chambre. Donne m'en une autre. »

« Mais… mais… elles sont toutes comme ça… Galon… et puis je ne sais pas si je peux… »

« Nica, regarde moi ce bouclier… si tu compte mettre le client mal à l'aise, eh bien c'est gagner… »

« … je ne le trouve pas si différent des autres… »

« … Nica, on t'a dit qui allait prendre ma virginité ? »

« …euh…n-non… »

« Eh bien c'est un autre nain… un très riche nain. Et si il voit ce bouclier, il sera trééés offensé… et il partira sans avoir consommé ni même payé. Ta maîtresse aura perdu de l'argent. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Non, non bien sur… mais tu es sûr que l'autre nain… »

« Sûr et certain ! Il faut une autre chambre…avec un bouclier qui a de la classe… qui montre au nain qu'on le prend pour un roi. »

« Mais je ne sais pas lequel ferai l'affaire… peut-être celui avec l'arbre ? »

« Non, les arbres nous rappelle trop les elfes. On ne supporte pas les Elfes »

« … et celui du cavalier avec la lance ? »

« Oh si tu veux te moquer de sa petite taille, ça peut être pas mal. » Fili voyait bien que Nica se creusait la cervelle. Un petit coup de pouce ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Nica…le bouclier dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure… je pense qu'il est le plus approprié… Voir une couronne au dessus de sa tête, quel nain n'en rêverait pas ? Celui-là sera parfait pour l'occasion. Et je suis persuadé qu'il sera bien plus tenté d'ouvrir plus encore sa bourse… je pourrais partager avec toi… n'y a-t-il rien que tu veuilles acheter ? »

« …eh bien… peut-être oui… mais Lorca ne sera pas contente, non ? »

« Mais non, au contraire… on aura pris les devants pour satisfaire au mieux le client. C'est ce pourquoi on va me payer… donc… »

« … donc… il te faut une autre chambre… avec un beau bouclier… la 106. On a déposé ce bouclier dans la 106. Viens, on va tout préparer. »

Et voilà, le tour est joué. Mahal soit loué, il lui avait permis de rencontrer cette jeune godiche. Pourvu qu'Ossur arrive vite.

* * *

_Evidemment que y'avait plus simple.. ils auraient pu tut simplement aller voir la patronne à 6 leur dire leur royauté, les menacer, racheter le bordel... les opportunités les plus simples ne manquent pas... sauf... que l'histoire n'aurait pas eu de sens, elle aurait était trop courte._

_Pourquoi Gandalf n'a t-il pas utiliser les aigles dés le début? Pourquoi ce n'est pas un elfe, sensé être les meilleurs pour bander un arc (à défaut d'autre chose) qui aurait tiré sur Smaug? Pourquoi Les sorciers n'ont pas utilisé le médaillon qui ramène dans le passé pour tuer Voldemort à sa naissance? - -' ok ça, ça n'a rien à faire ici... Bref... C'EST POUR L'HISTOIRE !_

_Merci à mes ptite revieweuses... Toujours content que ça te plaise Nerwen, ainsi qu'a vous toutes. C'est bon de sortir un chapitre en sachant que de charmantes jeunes *sadiques* filles *perverses* délicates seront là pour le lire. X) Voilà. Bis et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews... ça fait toujours plaisir._


	9. C'est la fête!

**Lorcan Skyzonet** :_ Bon il y a plus de chapitre que je m'y attendais... j'aime trainer en longueur... désolé. Mais j'espère de tout cœur (oui mes demoiselles j'en ai un) que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le précédent. Voilà. Bonne lecture._

**Rappel :** _... Kili est un jeune gars innocent... et très enjoué... et dire que ça peut lui porter préjudice..._

* * *

Chapitre 9

Kili était adossé à un mur, caché sous un balcon d'où provenait des ricanements, des cris rauques et une odeur particulièrement désagréable. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'Odur avait embarqué Fili.

Ossur était prêt à rentrer sur scène, moyennant les dix minutes de marches qu'il lui fallait pour atteindre la porte. Faire la course avec ce vieillard sénile n'était pas difficile. C'était gagné d'avance. Mais fuir Dwalin était une autre paire de manche.

Comme promis le nain chauve venait jeter un coup d'œil du coté de Kili à intervalle régulier. Il suffisait d'attendre le top départ du vioc et le moment où Dwalin repartirait de son propre coté du batiment. Tiens, en parlant du loup, voilà qu'il montrait le bout de sa queue.

« Belle nuit n'est ce pas ? » Fit Kili d'un air innocent

Dwalin vint s'asseoir auprès de lui sans s'attarder sur l'évidence qu'avait énoncé le brun.

« Ossur est parti » ? tenta t-il une seconde fois pour amorcer la discussion.

« Mouais, j'lui ai dit d'y aller doucement. »

« Comme s'il pouvait faire autrement… » marmonna Kili dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Alors, vous ne ferez rien d'irréfléchi j'espère ? »

« Qui ça ? Moi ? Non, promis. Je serais sage comme une image et docile comme un gobelin mort ! Allons Dwalin, il vaut mieux que vous retourniez à votre poste. »

« … mouais… » Encore un peu sceptique, il se releva lentement et traîna le pied.

Kili n'avait pas entièrement menti… Il n'était peut-être pas aussi sage et aussi docile qu'il l'avait laissé entendre. Mais irréfléchi ça, quinze seconde de réflexion l'avait bien assez convaincu pour prendre les devants. Lorsque la silhouette de Dwalin disparue, Kili se mit vite fait sur pied et s'engagea dans la ruelle d'en face. Le petit détour n'était pas bien long. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se dépêcher, connaissant Ossur il devait être encore bien loin de son point d'arrivé. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Enfin sorti de l'ombre, il courra jusqu'à Ossur qui avançait inéluctablement vers l'entrée, petits pas par petits pas. Il rattrapa le vieux et posa la main sur son épaule, l'interrompant dans sa dure traversé

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » questionna le vieux nain en se tournant sans hâte vers son prince.

« Ossur, on a changé de plan »

« Pardon ? Vous dites ?

« Raaaah… encore plus sourd que Oïn », soupira Kili. Il plaça ses deux mains autour de sa bouche espérant amplifier le son de sa voix : « J'ai dit, on a changé de plan ! Va te poster prés d'un mur, je prends la relève. »

« Ah booon..., le vieux parut soulagé, c'est un honneur de servir votre seigneurie, mais ce n'est pas de tout repos. »

« Je suis désolé Ossur, Fili n'aurait pas du te confier cette mission. »

« Aaah tout ça n'est plus de mon âge. Et où c'est que Dwalin veut me voir aller ? »

« Par là, fit Kili en pointant du doigt la ruelle par laquelle il était venu. Tu tournes à droite et au fond tu verras un balcon. Tu te cacheras dessous d'accord ? »

« Le balcon. Dessous. Soit. Eh bien que Mahal guide vos pas, jeune prince. »

Ossur se retourna et repris sans plus attendre sa folle cadence. Bon, surement que Dwalin avait déjà remarqué son absence. Il ne pouvait perdre une seule seconde. Désormais sûr de lui comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il poursuivit sa course et se tint immobile face à la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer, un grognement sourd lui vint de l'ombre du bâtiment.

« Kili ! Par ma barbe, sombre crétin ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Revenez ici ! » ragea Dwalin.

Le jeune prince ne céda pas sous les menaces. Il avait une détermination sans faille. Il rejoindrait son frère dans sa coûte que coûte. Les coups sur la porte en bois celèrent une fois pour toute sa chance de s'enfuir. Dwalin ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le jeu venait de commencer.

Une humaine des plus affreuses lui ouvrit. Kili ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face à ce mastodont. Il déglutit bruyamment. Il fallait être convainquant. Il fallait devenir le marchand qui cherche à dépuceler un jeune nain blond aux magnifiques yeux bleus. IL reprit un peu d'assurance.

« Bien le bonsoir ma dame. » Il s'inclina respectueusement bien bas.

« Bonsoir à vous aussi, nain. Bienvenu au Bouclier Charnu. Qu'est c'que j'peux faire pour vous ? »

« Un ami m'a dirigé vers chez vous. Il m'a dit qu'une petite surprise m'y attendait. Vous en êtes une forte agréable belle dame. »

« Oh mais quel charmeur, sourit-elle bêtement. Vous êtes le fameux marchand dont m'a parlé votre ami un peu plus tôt ? »

« Oui c'est bien moi. Laissez moi me présenter à vous : Orgon de la famille de… des… des Sacquet. » Bilbo ne lui en voudra pas. Kili n'avait pas vraiment eu d'imagination sur le coup. Mais elle ne le savait pas, et avec un peu de discrétion, Bilbo non plus.

« Je vous imaginais… moins jeune… »

« Mais pas moins laid, je l'espère. » Fit-il dans un petit rire.

« Haha, du tout. Aller. Entrez mon tout beau. On va vous trouver d'quoi vous divertir. »

Un dernier regard lancé vers Dwalin prêt à exploser de rage sur place, suivit d'un petit clin d'œil, histoire de le rassurer. Oh, surement qu'il se défoulera sur Ogur.

Kili n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un bordel… en une quatre vingtaine d'années, tout de même ! Officiellement cette pratique était prohibée en territoire nain. Lorsqu'ils étaient sur la route, avant d'avoir conquis Erebor, il avait bien remarqué quelques enseignes assez provocatrices… et sa curiosité n'avait jamais été assouvie. Il avait bien demandé à son aîné, mais lui-même ne pouvait s'appuyer que sur des propos sans fondement et une imagination fertile. Il était prince tout de même, et un prince ne s'aventurait pas dans ces endroits de débauchés. S'il voulait « s'amuser » il n'avait qu'à prendre pour compagnie une des nombreuses prétendantes. Puis innocemment, il avait questionné son oncle sur ce même sujet. Pour toute réponse il eut le droit à un long silence gêné et un grognement qui l'incita à ne plus jamais en parler. Avec les racontars des nains, il avait eut le temps de s'imaginer quelques trucs. Mais ce fut là une véritable révélation.

Le bordel était bondé. Une musique des plus étrange emplissait la salle… ça lui rappelait la montagne aux gobelins et leur chansons plutôt entrainante… C'était assez distrayant. Une fumée blanche formait un nuage au dessus de certains hommes. L'odeur venait jusqu'à lui et il s'en enivrait déjà. Ces chaudes couleurs, ces rires, ces bavardages incessants… c'était un lieu rempli de vie. Dés le moment où il était entrée, un grand sourire s'affichait sur l'adorable bouille de Kili, et plus il avançait, plus celui-ci s'élargissait. La nudité de certains humains et elfes ne le gênait nullement, au contraire, tout cela le fascinait. Les fines hanches et les petits seins rebondis des humaines le captivaient. Les corps élancés et frêles des elfes l'hypnotisaient. Les parties intimes des hommes qui se balançaient au rythme de la musique le surprenaient. Il ne regrettait pas du tout d'être venu.

La grosse femme l'amena jusqu'au comptoir du bar. Un homme dégarni lui servit un verre généreusement bien remplit. L'odeur de cet alcool le fit reculer instantanément.

« Cul sec, mon gars ! »

Le verre dans sa main était glacé, mais le breuvage, une fois avalé, le brulait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer une grimace.

« Ah, c'est différent de c'qu'on vous sert dans vot' montagne hein ? »

Toute la graisse se mouvait lorsque la femme s'esclaffer. Kili ne put lui répondre que par un hochement de tête.

« Bon alors, voilà l'tarif. 50 pièces d'argent pour de simples caresses, 1 pièce d'or pour la formule classique et le double pour la formule royale. »

« N'y a-t-il rien de plus chère ? » arriva t-il à dire.

« … eh bien… ça dépend de c'que vous voulez… »

Elle savait ce pourquoi il était venu. Et lui, savait qu'elle savait. Elle aimait les faux-semblants. Elle aimait jouer. Autant lui laisser la main.

« On a de nombreuses humaines ici, à défaut de vous proposer des elfes. Je sais par expériences qu'ils ne vous branchent pas trop. »

« Bah je ne les déteste pas, mais l'idée d'être souillé par des oreilles pointues… et les humaines… elles ne sont pas à mon goût pour ce genre d'amusement. »

« Nous avons des hommes forts et robustes ou bien de jeunes éphèbes payés pour être entièrement à votre merci. »

« Non non. Je préfère les mâles faits. Mais les humains… trop grands pour moi ! »

« C'est qu'vous êtes pas facile à combler messire. On a bien une naine à disposition. Une perle rare. Une experte en maniement d'épée, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. »

« Charmante métaphore. Mais si je voulais une naine, j'irais m'en procurer des gratuites à Erebor. »

« Alors… qu'est ce que vous faites ici mon seigneur ? »

« Je viens pour avoir ce que je n'ai pas. »

« Et vous pensez que j'peux vous l'offrir ? »

« Me l'offrir ? non, non… me le vendre peut-être… »

Kili sorti de sa poche cinq pièces d'or. La grosse matrone prit l'argent sans toutefois le quitter des yeux. Elle contempla enfin l'or qu'elle tenait en main.

« Mouais, sourit-elle laborieusement. Une formule méga-royale. Il devrait plus tarder. Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'à la chambre le moment venu. En attendant, j'vous invite à vous asseoir. Commander tout c'qui vous chante. Mettez vous à l'aise, mon seigneur nain. »

L'humaine partit s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Jusqu'à présent tout s'était déroulé comme prévue. Malgré cette peur continuelle de se prendre un gros râteau.

Il alla s'asseoir au bord du premier canapé qu'il avait vu. A ses côtés, 3 hommes riaient à en perdre leur souffle, et de jeunes elfes dansaient pour leur bon plaisir. Kili en profita aussi. Devant ces hommes, une étrange bouteille en verre fumait. Un sort de récipient rond montait en un tube étroit, fermé de par le haut. Sur le couvercle argenté, un morceau de charbon grésillait. Des tuyaux, de par et d'autres de l'étrange bouteille, se finissaient par un petit hulot en bois que les hommes s'empressaient de mettre en bouche. Un des hommes remarqua l'expression perplexe du jeune nain face à son fumoir.

« Tu veux essayer le nain ? »

Kili prit ce qu'on lui tendit, et mit le bout du tuyau en bouche.

« Aspire mon gars. »

Le nain s'exécuta. Une douce fumée lui emplit la bouche puis le gosier, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer plus à l'intérieur de lui, il la recracha violemment. Il avait bien faillit s'étouffer. Et pourtant il avait comme une vague impression de légèreté…

« Héhéhé, bravo le nain. C'est un bon début. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Ainsi Kili passa t-il son temps à discuter avec ces trois humains et leur bouteille fumante.

Quand l'hideuse bonne femme vint le chercher, les hommes lui firent un grand sourire et lui souhaitèrent une agréable nuit. Kili avait la tête remplie de cette fumée. Il en avait prit goût au final. Ses idées étaient un peu confuses mais il avait tout de même sut garder le contrôle de son personnage. Ce n'était pas Kili qui aimait les bordels. Ce n'était pas Kili qui s'était lié d'amitié avec des hommes louches. Ce n'était pas Kili qui acceptait les verres qu'on lui servait. ET ce n'était pas Kili qui voulait s'acheter un fumoir personnel. Et ce n'était toujours pas Kili qui attendait avec impatience que son nain lui soit servi sur un plat d'argent. IL suivit alors joyeusement la grosse matrone qui lui vantait la qualité du produit. Elle lui recommandait des choses et d'autres par rapport à la manière de prendre au mieux la virginité du nain.

« Voilà mon seigneur, on y est. Encore désolée pour cette attende. Elle a due vous semblez interminable. »

«Nullement, j'étais en bonne compagnie. Votre… maison est fort accueillante. »

« Ravie de vous l'entendre dire. Monseigneur nain est trop bon. Bien je vous laisse… à votre affaire. Amusez vous bien. » Elle s'éloigna courbée, comme si elle connaissait son rang de prince d'Erebor.

Bon, malgré les apparences, Kili avait pris le temps de détaillé tout les boucliers accrochés aux murs d'en bas. Et même s'il ne savait pas à quoi ressembler le bouclier de Thror… il se doutait bien que les armoiries de la famille Durin devait s'y trouver… Espérons donc que Fili l'est trouvé.

La chambre 109… Normalement son frère devait être derrière cette porte. Mais comment aller t-il le retrouver ? Nu ? Inconscient sur le lit ? Pire : sans sa barbe ? Par Mahal, et s'il avait vraiment été violenté ? Kili prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

… O.o

Mais… mais… qu…qu'est ce… que …. Il détourna vivement les yeux. C'était qui ça ? Il n'avait tout de même pas transformé son grand frère en… en cette chose ?

* * *

_... oui bon je suis sadique... je vous jure au début je comptais finir ce chapitre sur le moment où ils s'évadent du bordel... mais... mais arrêter là, c'était trop tentant. Donc voilà._

_Merci à mes habituelles revieweuses... je suis très content. Et qui plus est, ma fic à été marqué en favoris... J'ai été surpris... mais... mais mon cœur a fait pompompom et puis j'ai pris mon visage entre mes mains et poussé un petit cris de joie... Quoi? c'est pas ce que les filles font? ah bon... non moi je me réjoui d'une façon plus masculine... je vous laisse imaginer ;P_

_Bref laisser des reviews et merci d'avoir lu._


	10. Enfin en main!

**Lorcan Skyzonet **: _Voilà la suite attendue... désolé pour ce petit retard. En espérant que cet avant dernier chapitre vous donne envie de lire le prochain. Merci pour les lecteurs avide de mots (même mal écrit désolé). Apprécié autant que vous le pouvez_!

**Rappel** :_ Oui, oui j'assume... les elfes sont toutes des chaudasses derrière leur airs de jeune vierge effarouchée... U_U nan mais ça c'est juste dans mon histoire ^^'_

* * *

Chapitre 10

A bien y regarder, Kili s'était inquiété pour rien. Évidemment que ce n'était pas Fili…. A moins qu'on lui ait changé de couleur de cheveux… à moins qu'on lui ait greffé une paire de seins et éventuellement qu'on l'ait castré. Le jeune nain se retourna et fit à nouveau face à ce qui l'attendait. Une naine habillée de fourrure, couchée sur les draps rouges, était encerclée par deux jeunes elfes dénudés. Chacun portaient une chaîne autour du cou. La naine tenaient dans sa bouche les deux laisses et jouaient sensuellement avec. C'était une vision des plus... perturbante. En soit la naine ne l'attirait pas du tout, trop vulgaire à son goût elle avait perdu tout son charme sans sa barbe. Et les deux elfes qu'on croyait martyrisés ne lui faisaient aucuns effets non plus, hormis l'envie soudaine de se terrer dans un trou. Mais dans l'ensemble, quelque chose le troublait.

La naine recracha les laisses et commença à glisser lentement du lit. Les elfes, eux, restèrent immobiles. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle accentuait exagérément le balancement de ses hanches.

« Tiens, tiens… si on m'avait dit que mon client de ce soir serait un nain si… sexy, susurra t-elle, je me serais faite encore plus désirable… Allons, venez vous amusez avec nous, ces elfes combleront nos moindres désires, mon seigneur et maître. »

« Non, non sans façon merci ! Kili chercha dans son dos la poignée de la porte, il n'osait pas perdre de vue cette prédatrice, ni même lui tourner le dos, question de prudence. Je… je crois que je me suis trompé de chambre. »

« Ah bon, chuchota t-elle alors qu'un seul pas les séparait. Quelle dommage, regardez moi ces satanés elfes, enfin à notre merci. Torturons les ensemble et ensuite… prenez moi aussi violemment que vous le souhaité. » Elle finit sa tirade par un petit soupire des plus sensuel.

« Non, non. Je vous assure, ça ira merci… j'ai… j'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

A ce deuxième refus consécutif, elle reprit un air plus naturel : « Quoi ! Vous êtes gay ? Si vous ne voulez rien faire avec moi, il y a toujours les deux elfes. »

« Hein ? » Mais comment en est-il arrivé là ? Il sentait que nier davantage ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Fili.

La naine ne perdit pas un instant de plus et empoigna, d'un geste sûr, l'entre jambe de Kili. Il esquiva sa congénère comme il put. Sans plus attendre il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre. De nouveau dans le couloir, il croisa le regard ingénu d'une humaine au demeurant bébête. Il sorti son plus beau sourire afin d'éviter une quelconque défiance de sa part.

« … hum… un problème messire ? »

« Moi ? Noooon, non pas du tout… je …je suis sorti prendre l'air, trop de phéromone là dedans. J'les ai déjà tous épuisé, j'leur laisse une petite pause. »

La jeune humaine lui rendit son sourire. Kili attendit qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers. Vérifiant à droite et à gauche si personne ne venait par là, il put enfin commencer à chercher son frère dans les différentes chambres. Ouvrant la première porte, il vit une jeune humaine avec une elfe, qui entre nous, ne faisaient pas des choses très catholiques. Elles l'accueillirent avec une grande joie mais il ne leur laissa pas plus le temps de se réjouir de sa présence, qu'il referma la porte aussitôt. Il pénétra dans la suivante avec un peu plus de douceur, juste de quoi entrouvrir la porte pour voir qui y résidait. IL ne put qu'apercevoir 3 hommes nus et un jeune garçon… il n'était pas rester assez longtemps pour qu'une image traumatisante lui reste à l'esprit. De nouveau dans le hall, des cris venant de part et d'autre lui mettaient encore plus la pression. Aller chercher la grosse matrone et lui dire qu'il y avait eu un problème pouvait entrainer des complications, voir le retarder dans sa quête. Des humaines poursuivies par de gros hommes biens gras filèrent à toute vitesse et poussèrent Kili à se réfugier dans une autre chambre. Un vieil homme, assis bien confortablement sur un coussin, lorgnait un couple pendant leur ébat. L'intrusion du nain irrita au plus au point l'ancien. Il se mit instantanément à gueuler son indignation. Personne n'avait le droit de le déranger. Il avait payé pour être tranquille. Pour rattraper le coup et éviter que ne s'ébruite l'affaire, Kili se fit passer pour un employé soucieux du bien être de son client. Avec soumission, il lui présenta ses plus humbles excuses et lui demanda si rien ne lui manquait. Le vieillard s'impatienta, et Kili n'eut d'autre choix que de s'excuser encore et encore, et sortir de la pièce sans demander son reste. Contre toute attente, il était plutôt aisé de fouiller dans un bordel. Avec les autres, ils avaient cru qu'une bande de molosse s'occuperait de la sécurité. Nenni. Personne à l'horizon.

Kili ne savait plus trop où aller… Un homme passa à ses cotés avec un plateau d'argent dans les mains. Le jeune prince n'hésita pas à se servir, et attrapa un verre. Il avait vite pris l'habitude d'avaler d'une traite. El la grimace s'en suivait. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde en bois et observa le monde d'en bas. Ah pour sûr, il s'en souviendrait de cette mission.

Bon ce n'était pas tout, mais… Fili n'allait pas se retrouver tout seul. Un grincement lui fit tourner la tête. A en juger par les jurons et les essoufflements qu'il entendait, il se doutait bien que c'était la grosse femme qui montait. Si elle le voyait là, trainer dans les couloirs… Aie !

Chambre 106. C'était le numéro de la porte qu'il avait en face de lui. Sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit et la referma. Désormais à l'abri, il regarda par le trou de la serrure pour vérifier si la matrone ne l'avait pas découvert. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, elle avait juste attrapé par les cheveux la petite humaine qu'il avait aperçu plutôt

« Mais… Kili? Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Où est Ossur ? »

Au son de cette voix familière, il se retourna d'un bond. Puis rougis intensément. Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas l'image qu'il s'était fait de son frère. En face se tenait un nain des plus désirables. Ces cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés retombaient sur une des ses épaules. Le ruban de couleur bleu ciel qui les retenait, était en accord avec le bleu de ses yeux. Le peignoir qu'il portait à ravir laisser entrapercevoir une partie de son torse, et ses muscles seyants se devinaient par delà le tissu presque transparent. Une petite ceinture qu'il avait probablement improvisée fermait de justesse le peignoir à hauteur de la taille. Fili était… attirant tout en restant simple, embellit par la couleur qu'il portait et par ce léger dénuement.

Alors que Fili était encore entrain de « rouspéter », le jeune brun ne put attendre une seconde de plus pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère et se blottir contre lui, le faisant ainsi taire par la même occasion.

Fili tenta de le repousser gentiment à contre cœur, mais rien à faire, Kili combattait et s'accrochait encore plus.

« Kili…, soupira t-il, c'est bon. Tu peux me lâcher. Je ne t'engueulerais plus. »

« Vrai ? » fit –il tout en se détachant prudemment.

« … Comment ais-je pu croire un instant que tu m'obéirais sans trop résister ? Décidément… » Le jeune blond pu enfin sortir un petit sourire en coin. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Kili, c'était son caractère… il fallait s'y attendre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de son geste… si gravité il y avait…

« Fee, tu as trouvé le bouclier ? »

« Oui… je l'ai mis sur le lit en attendant O-…. En t'attendant. »

Kili, poussé par une curiosité dés lors repoussée, s'avança sans manière vers le lit et prit entre ses mains le fameux bouclier. Il n'était pas déçu de ce qu'il voyait. Le bouclier était vieux mais les dorures et l'emblème des Durins l'émerveillaient. Oh ils avaient bien fait de le poursuivre celui-là ! Il était magnifique. Un petit coup d'œil vers son frère lui remémora vite fait qu'il n'y avait pas que le bouclier qui en valait le détour. Combien de jours, d'années, pourrait-il charrier son grand frère avec cette histoire et ce petit peignoir ? Héhéhé…

Fili se pencha pour mieux voir le couloir à travers le trou de la serrure. Si quelqu'un les apercevais comme ça, le bouclier décroché, c'était la fin de leur opération. Prudence est mère de sureté…. Il avait rêvé ou… Kili sentait bizarrement l'alcool ? Il se retourna afin de poser quelques questions à son petit frère…. Et ce qu'il vit le surpris au plus au point.

Kili avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux parcouraient le corps de son aîné sans aucune honte. Une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, inconnue à ce jour…

« Keeeee… ça suffit ! Va à la fenêtre et fais un signe aux autres. Maintenant. » Comme c'était gênant. Les chutes incessantes du tissu avaient dû laisser entrevoir une partie de lui que Kili n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude de voir.

« C'est bon. Dwalin a averti les autres. » après avoir repris un peu de sa prestance.

Fili accourut à ses cotés. Adroitement, il enveloppa le bouclier dans le drap rouge et son ascension commença… Personne n'était sur le balcon d'à coté. Dwalin et Odur ouvraient grand leurs bras, s'attendant à tout moment que le drap se déchire. Par chance, rien n'arriva de fâcheux. Pendant leur démarche, ils avaient entendu plusieurs fois des bruits de pas et des rires de l'autre coté de la porte, et chaque fois, une petite boule dans le ventre se formait.

Alors que le bouclier était enfin en sureté, sous le bras protecteur du nain chauve, trois petits coups se firent entendre sur la porte en bois. Fili se dépêcha de se placer sur le lit avec un semblant de sex-appeal. Kili se débrailla un peu pour donner un effet… enfin, vous voyez quoi ! Les coups reprirent. Le jeune nain brun expira un bon coup avant de s'avancer sans précipitation vers la dite porte. Il ouvrit d'un coup et un large sourire accueillit celle qui les avait dérangés.

« Ouiiii ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous jeune demoiselle ? » C'était l'humaine qu'il avait aperçu un peux plus tôt. De prés ses yeux semblaient vraiment énormes, accentuant encore plus son air débile.

« Me- messire…, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et jugea Fili, dé-désolée de vous déranger… mais… mais il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour… »

« Tenez, il lui donna 3 pièces d'or, voilà qui me garantira un peu plus de temps j'espère. Allez les donner à votre supérieure et assurez vous que personne ne viennent nous interrompre une fois de plus. Merci bien. » Il referma sans plus attendre la porte.

Par Mahal, il fallait vraiment partir d'ici au plus vite. Pas sûr que la grosse femme accepte plus longtemps ses exigences… Les hommes étaient-ils tous si rapide dans leurs ébats, comme le suggérait le temps qu'il leur était offert?

Fili se redressa et chercha dans tout les meubles si il n'y avait pas d'autres vêtements… disons, plus pratique pour l'escalade. Dans un des tiroirs, il en sortir un morceau de ficelle rouge –aucune idée de ce à quoi ça pouvait servir- et quelques instruments en fer. Kili ricana à la vue de ses artefacts.

« Héhé et si on s'amusait avec Fee ? » dit-il aussi sérieusement qu'il le pouvait. Voir cet air dérouté sur le visage de son frère était assez comique.

« Tu t'es suffisamment diverti ce soir. »

« Hum ? » essayant d'adopter un semblant d'innocence

« Il va te falloir une bonne douche pour enlever toutes ces odeurs d'alcools et de fumées. Tu empestes comme un troll. »

« Et toi tu es aussi agréable qu'un hobbit qui vient de manquer son second petit déjeuner ! »

« Tu as fermé la porte à clé ? »

« Naaaaan, j'y avais pas pensé. Merci Fili ! »

« Allez dépêche toi au lieu de faire l'idiot. »

Soit dit en passant, il ne l'avait vraiment pas fermé… mais autant garder ça pour lui. Il rejoignit son frère et alors qu'il s'assurait de la fermeté du nœud, Kili lui lança une petite pique.

« Eh Fee, tu es magnifique dans ce peignoir. Mes avis que tu devrais le garder hahaha. »

« Tout bonnement absurde… » marmonna t-il dans sa barbe

Ni une, ni deux, Kili passa de l'autre coté de la rampe et se laissa glisser, le drap rouge bien en main. Arrivé en bas, Dwalin lui donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne « Jeune crétin » entendu t-il. Ils aidèrent Fili à rester habillé tandis qu'il glissait le dernier mètre, le tissu avait une fâcheuse tendance à remonter.

« Merci Dwalin »

« Prince » fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Ne perdons pas de temps messires, tremblota Ogur, avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de votre absence. » Fili acquiesça.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les rues tortueuses de la ville, plongée dans le noir. Kili eu un petit sourire en repensant à cette soirée. Ils avaient récupéré le bouclier sans trop de problème… peut-être les rechercheront ils pendant quelques temps ? Bah, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient souvent s'aventurer à Esgaroth, et encore moins dans un bordel ni dans ce quartier.

Au final, le bouclier était désormais à eux. Et ils comptaient l'offrir à leur oncle durant la cérémonie du couronnement. Avec un peu de chance, si Mahal ne les abandonnaient pas maintenant, Bilbo arriverait demain. Kili ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Voir son frère… comme il l'avait vu cette nuit… l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Avait-il toujours été aussi… attirant ? Mais qu'est qu'il racontait ? La folie s'était-elle emparée de lui ? Bon sang, se devait être les effets secondaires de cette douce fumée qu'il avait aspiré avidement cette nuit…

* * *

_Merci pour ces nombreuses reviews... vos encouragements, vos demandes et pour certaine, sans viser aucune ;P vos ordres de continuer l'histoire. Ça me touche beaucoup... et je suis entrain de transformer ce message en style nyan cat alors j'arrête de dire merci... mais je n'en pense pas moins._

_Au plaisir d'avoir vos petits mots miss Nerwen, Naewenn76, Neiflheim (... avouez... vous êtes déja dans une secte où l'on exige que vos noms se ressemble à peu prés... et il vous manque un gourou donc vous avez pensez à moi hein? en plus c'est pas facile de retenir leur orthographe XD) Elinael aussi (ça fait longtemps) et enfin Julindy (grand merci à toi d'ailleurs pour tes conseils ^^)_

_Voilà. ET vous autres qui survolez mes écrits, veuillez laisser une ptite review à votre tour. Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre_


End file.
